X Veritas
by Neffie K
Summary: Kadaj's black water has seeped into the Earth with a power so strong that its essence has corrupted the Lifestream. This time, if they want to save the universe they shall all have to work together to save the Earth from itself. CoWritten!
1. Chapter 1

**X-VERITAS**

By: Nefertiry Kaineferu & Sesshomaru's Princess

**Chapter One:** _Remembering Why I Search_

Midgar was now nothing but ruins-- it had been for a couple of years. Beneath the eternally ash colored skies lied the birth of hope in the form of a city; Edge. Like a child born after destruction, Edge was the new home of those who lost that which they knew. Survivors, humanitarians, and many other folk gathered to rebuild a city on the basis of hope even through the plight of illness. The plague of the Geostigma promised to obliterate those who had survived the impact. The nightmare lasted until the holy rain and water cleansed the ill-- or so it was believed.

Within the roots of the Forgotten Capital of the Ancients, spread the black cursed liquid of damned water; deeper and deeper it ran corrupting every vine and forging itself into the solid mantle of the Earth. Now, one year after the absorption a new generation of disease has sprung from the very depths of the fiery core and no one knew. Not a single human being suspected the corruption of the Lifestream could ever occur-- much less because of that unholy, evil water. It was absurd to even consider the simplicity of such an act to be the driving force of pollution within the purest core of the world. No one expected it; no one was prepared for it.

In the midst of the many residents of Edge-- all whom were thankful for the cure of Geostigma-- none could even comprehend that beneath their hurrying feet stirred a great threat that promised to kill them all. Each and every living creature that walked to and fro-- from here to there-- was not aware that in every single movement and in every single breathe was the expansion of this blemish.

The bustle of the city was not heard by the sensitive ears of a woman, whose fashion resembled that of those three impertinents that had raided the city not so long ago. A long, sleeved trench-coat concealed the curves of her feminine body beneath its heavy mantle of black leather. Heeled stiletto boots clicked with every step she took-- but no one minded her arrival. She was no one special-- no one whom threatened the apparent peace. The innocent pink of her lips surely did not hid the sharp tongue of an assassin. Surely, behind her sunglasses, one would find a pair of warm eyes.

If anyone **did** spare her a second glance, was because of her long braided hair. The mane reached well below her rear-end in a red so vibrant that lava paled in comparison. Her gloved hands held the instrument of necessity-- a cellular phone-- as she walked deeper into the city, becoming one with the populace.

Long legs broke from within the confines of the trench coat with every stride. Her tight leather pants were no shield to hide her well sculptured calves. It was a matter of time before the heat of the city became too unbearable to hide her beauty behind that all-black facade.

Yet, who was this stranger amongst so many that took the center of this particular stage? If anything she was one of the bolder inhabitants in her fashion sense, or perhaps her long, copper hair made her stand out from the thousands of humans that clustered about her. In fact, her importance could very well be as trivial as the beauty of her weapon. This blade with the handle of a pistol was rare in this mechanical world. Still, she carried it fast behind her back with a strap that crossed her breasts, securing the blade in place. All she had to do was stretch her hand over her shoulder, pull it out, and slice.

None of these things mattered though.

It was the singular name that her pink lips uttered. That infamous name; **_Sephiroth._**

Like a dimension warp, the creatures about her seemed to slow as her pace followed normal speed. Her breathe was dispersed through the wind and in a single second the wind carried that name to the far ends of the world.

"Sephiroth..." she repeated.

The woman stopped walking, standing before the plaza of Edge. Her left hand slid her sunglasses over her head and garnet eyes focused on the never-again cerulean skies.

_"He is dead."_

A sarcastic and unbelieving smile painted those innocent lips, "I'm not a twit. I know very well that _he_ is **not **dead."

_"Well... you **know** wrong. This time he did perish."_

"Either way-- I am here." she stated, and looked around at the city, "And I did not walk this far to come back immediately."

_"Chiaki..."_

A slender brow rose in indignity, "That is Yamanoushi to you."

_"Are you still... angry with me?"_

The woman, whose name was surely Chiaki Yamanoushi, sighed with vehemency. Her mouth was shut and with her mouth so were her eyes. A pressure was building in between her eyes and she suddenly wanted to slam the phone closed.

_"Are you?"_

Chiaki's eyes opened.

"You know that better than I."

Chiaki heard no response and she sighed once more. It was always this way with him. He would never argue back and he would never in turn reveal his own emotions as she had just done. This was all tiresome and Chiaki was already over the edge of exhaustion. Her lips parted but no words were uttered, she simply stood mouth agape for several seconds.

"Yazoo..."

At the sound of his name, uttered by Chiaki, Yazoo relented-- just a little bit-- and responded with something she did not expect: _"I do not like it when you are angry with me."_

That traitor; her heart that ragged within Chiaki's chest roared to the tune of a tap dance called: _infatuation_. There was no explanation as to why she gave shelter to one of his kind-- to a man who was like a cursed limb of Sephiroth-- and worst, she had...

"I am not angry with you."

It was a terrible lie.

_"I should say what you say, 'I am not a twit'..."_

Chiaki shook her head, "I... need to find Kadaj."

Again, silence ruled between them. Chiaki suppressed a moan of frustration. She knew very well that Yazoo was aware of the whereabouts of his brother but his loyalty to him was stronger than his debt to her. _Because I saved your life... right before you vanished into nothingness... _Chiaki sighed once more. It was futile to attempt to wiggle the truth out of the enigmatic Yazoo. It was hard enough for him to even speak as it was.

"Forget it. I know you won't tell me."

_"And for this reason you are angry."_

"Not particularly."

He would never understand. Chiaki hated herself for allowing her heart to beat faster at the sound of his voice. It always did that dance whenever she saw him, heard him, or even just thought of him. It was silly. In her life there was no room for love. He was a rebel, an exiled man from the existence of this planet, a specimen and offspring of Jenova-- he was a sin. Yazoo was forbidden to her. _And that is precisely why you want him._

_"Chiaki... do not waste your time."_

"I'll invest my time whichever way I please."

Sometimes she had to be cruel; to get revenge for the things he made her feel. This time, another surprise; Yazoo sighed into the speaker.

_"I do not want you to do this."_

"You-- better than **anyone**-- understands the importance of a family member, don't you?"

_"Yes."_

"And so then, you understand how important _she_ is to me."

_"I do, but-"_

"No." she interjected, "I'm going to find her... and when I do, he will pay for taking her."

This time she did not allow for a pause of silence between them. There was too much at stake to be satisfied by his indifference. Buzzing in her head was a theory she dared not voice-- because that stubborn heart of hers believed that perhaps Yazoo could have indeed become a man of good. The echo of this theory disturbed her like a haunting ghost and her mind played back the phrase taunting her trust: _He is in this with Kadaj. Both are in this together._

How could she believe this theory? She had practically found the man on the other side of the speaker dead, by the entrance of the Sleeping Forest. He had been wet, nude, and pale to the point of resembling the color of blue. Yazoo had been breathing, if ever slightly, and thus she had rescued him. The good samaritan in her; the hero she wanted to be had compelled her to take the man with silver hair into her care, even if her gut warned her against it. Once he had opened his eyes, revealing the emerald green orbs to her garnet ones, Chiaki knew immediately that this man carried in him Jenova cells.

_After all, you once met Sephiroth._

If even a slight glimpse, Chiaki imprinted that man's face in her memory. He had destroyed the town of her childhood; Nibelheim. She had been very young, but the flames were vivid in her memories and she would never forget those glowing eyes blinded by insanity. Sephiroth had taken more than her town-- for the flames had taken her family. Shin-Ra had rebuilt Nibelheim and the survivors seemed to have convenientlyconveniently forgotten the incident; either that or they had been brain-washed. Chiaki had managed to escape before the cover-up of that massacre veiled the world from the truth; a truth that she carried on her like a curse.

"I remember." she whispered.

_"Hmm?"_

Blinking, her thoughts once again became focused on Yazoo. A small smile appeared at the memory of him in such a helpless state when she had first found him. How ironic that eyes so painfully akin to those of Sephiroth's would cause her to be in the current state of enamored bliss that she experienced.

"I will not be back any time soon. But I know that you shall be fine."

_"If you do not return in one week, I will go after you."_

"Is that a threat?" she asked, leaning her weight on one foot, "Are you going to kill me?"

She held her breath, fearful to hear a response she did not want.

_"It is a threat," _he paused, _"But I will not kill you. I could not do such a thing to you."_

"Even if I killed your brother?"

_"I am afraid that **he** would kill **you** first." _he said, _"And that is precisely what I must prevent."_

Before she could ask him why, or how, Yazoo hung up. His promise was endearing in a twisted way. She wanted him to stop her, for him to tell her all those words she longed to hear. A part of her wanted to forsake her sworn duty to find Kurocho. Chiaki simply wanted to live that fairytale if only for one moment.

She thwacked the cellular phone shut and tucked it into her trench coat. Garnet eyes looked about trying to find some direction. There was no leads here, but she was certain that during their journey, Kadaj and Kurocho had crossed the city of Edge.

Chiaki was certain that Kadaj would have wanted to see his nemesis-- even if at distance-- before hiding to plot a sinister revenge. She had heard all about the battle between _her_ enemy, and his enemy. _Cloud..._

Many years before, when she had been content with living, she had known a boy in Nibelheim with that peculiar name. However, they had not been friends and she only knew of the name because it had caught her attention as a child. The name of Cloud had made history from time to time; especially when it became associated with the impact. Never before had the name meant more to her than curiosity. That was until she discovered that Cloud had a lot of past history with Sephiroth and ultimately, Kadaj.

He lived here, in the city of Edge, managing his business with a group of friends. Her eyes darted around looking for the name of the delivery service amongst the many other slogans.

After much walking in search of the business, the neon lights relieved her frustrated heart.

**Strife Delivery Service**

A little girl played with a boy outside of the business and both children were arguing over something. Her footsteps quickened and she crossed the gap between her and knowledge. Because Chiaki was certain whoever this Cloud person was-- he would have some knowledge of Kadaj's whereabouts.

Upon seeing her, the two children stopped and stared at her with suspicious eyes. Chiaki's own pace froze as she stared at them.

"Is the business open?" Chiaki asked.

The two children stared at each other and then shrugged. "Yeah." the girl replied, "Why?"

Chiaki smiled, "I want to have a message delivered."

The two children looked back at a woman, visible behind the glass windows rummaging behind the counter. "Go on in." the boy said.

"You're not from around here, right?" the little girl asked the woman.

"No, I'm not."

The girl seemed to be judging her, so Chiaki waited patiently.

"Where you from?"

Chiaki placed one hand on her hip, "You would make a great cop kid." she laughed, "Is that any way to treat patrons?"

The girl blushed, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried. You dress kinda funny."

Chiaki glanced at her attire and then looked over her shoulder, "Not a whole different from everybody else though."

"She does have a point Marlene!" the boy whispered.

The girl stomped the boy's foot. "Don't use my real name, Denzel!" she mumbled.

The boy pouted in fury, "You just used mine!"

"Only 'cause you used mine first!"

Chiaki laughed. These children were amusing.

From inside the business, the woman finally noticed the potential customer battling with the children's approval outside. In one leap, she jumped over the counter and bounced outside. The woman rebuked the children and ranted out a series of apologies to Chiaki.

"It's fine."

"No seriously, I'm quite sorry. They're usually not like this."

"I'm Chiaki Yamanoushi." she extended out her hand.

"Tifa Lockheart." she smiled.

Chiaki nodded her head, "I'm looking for Cloud."

Tifa frowned slightly, "He's out actually..."

"Do you know when he shall return?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Marlene asked, clutching onto Tifa's shorts.

Tifa narrowed her eyes down at Marlene, pleading with the girl to not interrupt their conversation. The girl pouted, unsatisfied with a silent role, but she obeyed her temporary guardian. Tifa's focus returned to Chiaki and suddenly, she too became distrusting of the woman. Either that or her jealousy was making her see ghosts where there were not any.

Chiaki was attractive and the weapon she carried only meant the woman knew how to fight. If she was seeking Cloud so privately, then he knew her from before-- and _Chiaki Yamanoushi_ was a name completely foreign to Tifa.

"Actually I don't think he will be back until next week."

Denzel frowned and looked up at Tifa, "He said he'd be back before tonight."

Both Tifa and Marlene glared at him. Boys would truly never understand such things. Being intuitive on the situation at hand, Chiaki took two steps back.

"I simply would like to personally speak with him about a message I want delivered. Nothing more."

Tifa seemed to consider this excuse and after a few moments she accepted the statement as truth. She ushered the two children inside the business and threw over her shoulder, "Come in and wait for him."

Chiaki followed the three people into the establishment and sighed. It was either going to be a long and uncomfortable wait-- or a very entertaining one-- for the children had begun to argue again only this time she was the topic of discussion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I wanted to be different and put this note at the end rather than the beginning. This story is a collaborative work between Sesshoumaru's Princess and myself. This chapter was written by me and the next shall be written by her. Both of us will develop each side of the story in separate forms until the time comes to unite them for a heart-stopping finale.

We're trying to base the majority of the facts on **both** the video-game and movie although ultimately it is up to us-- the writers-- how much of the real facts we want to jumble into this fiction. Which means that just maybe I could have made it as though Midgar was never destroyed and I wouldn't want to hear reviews complaining that: "Oh that didn't happen..." As I said-- **we** will decide how accurate we're making this fic.

If you are here to see fluff between characters and characters-- don't read. We are not going to make this TifaxCloud or anything like that. We're making it CharactersxOC.

If you would be kind enough to read and review we would greatly appreciate it. So until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_The Missing One. _

Trees; glowing white trees were all she could see, and all she had been seeing for the past two weeks. Well, not including the time it took to get here, and the few towns that they had passed through. The woman sighed and continued to look out the window of the seashell house she and her captor were currently residing in. Looking down at her clothes, she was at least glad that they weren't in too bad of shape. Her black leather pants were a little muddy, as were her black leather combat boots. Her black leather corset top was covered by a black cloak. She smiled; she remembered when she started wearing all black, all the time. It was shortly after the Nibelheim incident. Of the survivors, she and her friend Chiaki were the only ones not brainwashed into thinking it didn't happen. When she and Chiaki finally rejoined each other, they made an agreement to wear black. The leather part was optional, but it had to be black. She chose from the beginning to wear leather, because it reminded her of someone she loved once. She sighed again. She was beginning to wonder why she was here. Her captor had never told her. Looking out the window again, she remembered that day, two weeks ago that she had been taken.

She was going about her normal daily duties, cleaning her house, watering the plants, you know, normal things. She realized that she needed some groceries, so she grabbed her boots and her cloak and headed off towards the store. Nibelheim had changed in the two years since Meteor. It had grown enough that the town even had need for a supermarket and a few more clothing stores. Just before she entered the supermarket, she heard a noise from a nearby alley. Being the ever curious person she was, she just had to take a look. Upon entering the alleyway, she only saw a stray cat. Turning around, she came face-to-face with a pair of eyes that she hadn't seen in 7 years. Eyes she thought she would never see again. Before she could say anything, she fell into an unnatural sleep. The person caught her before she could fall to the ground. He had finally found her; the woman who had been able to summon his brother. He didn't know how, but he knew it was her. Picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder, he began walking to his hideout in the Sleeping Forest.

The trip took them many places she had only heard about in the news, but it took them forever to get to the City of the Ancients. The most well known town was Edge. She couldn't believe that she was standing in the exact city where Sephiroth had been defeated again. She wanted to talk to the one who beat him; Cloud Strife. She remembered hearing about a young man by that name while living in Nibelheim. Apparently, he lived there before going off to join SOLDIER. She went to go looking for him, but she was stopped by Kadaj. When she had awoken, she realized that her captor was not who she thought he was. He looked like him. So much so, it hurt her.

She missed him, regardless of the fact that he went insane and destroyed everything she held dear; she still loved him.

"Sephiroth..." she whispered.

"What about him?" her captor asked.

She was so deep in thought, she never even heard him come in.

"Nothing." she looked away from him.

"Wrong. There is something. And you are the only one who knows it. Do you know why you are here?"

"How could I if you never told me?" she bit back.

He just laughed at her. "Of course you don't. Well, I guess I'll tell you. You have something that I want, but it is something that only you can use."

"So, you're just going to use me to get what you want? Why Kadaj? What is it that you want, that I have, that you can't do yourself?"

"I want to revive Sephiroth. And for some reason, only you can do it this time around. It's probably because Mother is no longer on this planet..."

She just sighed. There was no way she was going to help him revive Sephiroth. As much as she loved him, she couldn't do it. Not as long as he was insane. She missed the old Sephiroth. The one she met when she lived in Midgar, serving as a waitress to the Shin-Ra SOLDIER's. He had saved her from the shame and humiliation of being 'forced' by a SOLDIER. Since then, she started treating him better than the rest, and eventually they started dating. She was the envy of every woman who knew about it. They tried to keep it a secret for both of their safeties. If Professor Hojo had found out, he would hurt both of them, and try to get them to reproduce. Then, if any SOLDIER found out, they would hurt her as well. And if any woman who tried for Sephiroth found out, well, it would not end up good for anyone.

"Hey, I'm still talking to you! Aren't you listening you stupid woman?" Kadaj asked and almost backhanded her, but refrained from doing so.

"I have a name Kadaj. My name is Kurocho. I would appreciate it if you would use my name instead of calling me, girl, woman, or anything like it." Kurocho replied.

"What makes you think that I am gonna actually call you by your name?"

"I might be more willing to help if you do. Look, Kadaj. I want Sephiroth here just as much, if not more than you do. I miss him more than you could ever know. But he is unstable at best. He is insane. He will try to destroy everything if he comes back, thus, forcing him to be beaten again. I can't live with the knowledge that in a way I helped to destroy him for a third time."

Kurocho looked away from him. The resemblance to Sephiroth in Kadaj was too much for her to take anymore. She just couldn't look at him. But, he was a part of Sephiroth wasn't he? In a sense, he was Sephiroth, right? She looked at him again. He was giving her the same look that Sephiroth used to when he wanted to know something.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Am I too ugly for you to look at anymore?" Kadaj asked.

Kurocho shook her head. "No, it's not that. You just remind me so much of him."

"And that's so bad a thing that you can't even look at me?"

"I love him!"

Kadaj's mind raced at the revelation: _Ah, so the secret comes out…_

"So, you love him."

Kurocho just nodded. She could not believe that she had just told him that. That was a secret she kept even from Chiaki. All those that knew before were dead, thanks to either Meteor or Geostigma. Now the one person she didn't want knowing _knew_. She realized that he would use it to his advantage too.

Kadaj looked at her as he cocked his head to the side. "Is that why you can summon him? Because you love him?"

Kurocho shrugged. "I don't know."

She looked at Kadaj. The way his beautiful silver hair fell and hid half of his face and one of his Mako green eyes, it all made her want to kiss him. She started. _'Where did that come from? Why would I want to kiss Kadaj? I love Sephiroth...although...Kadaj is a part of Sephiroth. I'm so confused.'_

Kadaj could see the emotions going through her emerald green eyes. Lust and confusion were the most prominent. Love and hesitation were next. He raised a perfect silver eyebrow in her direction, curious as to what she was really thinking. He took in her form, she was toned, she had to have had some form of martial arts training, her form fitting black leather pants with all the buckles going up the sides, her black leather combat boots that seemed to fit her image-- having grown up in the slums of Midgar, her black leather corset top, covered by an interesting black cloak. He had to admit, the girl had style; all black and leather. Then he looked at her face, she had slightly pout-like pink lips, a natural blush spanned over her cheeks; all framed by long, layered, jet black hair. She almost looked Wutaian. He was starting to understand what exactly it was that Sephiroth saw in her.

"Kadaj, are you ever gonna let me go? I know my friends will be worried about me..."

"I dunno. Maybe after I get what I want from you, then I'll think about it. I might have to ask Sephiroth. He might either kill you, or keep you. I suppose, you could say that the choice is his."

Kurocho looked at him. She didn't know what to feel. She wanted to go home, she knew Chiaki was worried. But at the same time, she wanted to stay; to see Sephiroth again, to hold him and have him hold her again. She shook her head. He wasn't the same Sephiroth that she fell in love with.

She had to go home. If she could just get out of the City of the Ancients, then she was sure that she could find her way back. But the problem would be getting out of the city. Then again, all of the trees surrounding it looked exactly alike. She probably require help to get out of there.

'_If only I could get out and back to Nibelheim, or Edge. I wouldn't have to look at him anymore, or try to help him do something as unethical as reviving a madman. Even if I do love him...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_One Encounter_

The understatement of the century: Cloud would be back before the night fell.

It was already three past midnight and the blond haired legend was still no where in sight. The city had died down to a softer rumble compared to the bustling beehive it had been. Chiaki, being impatient and weary had told Tifa that it was best if she waited outside. Needless to add, Tifa had not exactly insisted on her staying inside.

The boy, Denzel, had asked Tifa why she was being so rude when she was usually so caring for those in need. Tifa in turn had frowned, tucked him in and told him that Chiaki was a stranger and that she was not to put them at risk of being endangered. Of course, Denzel was not satisfied with lies so he proceeded treading on dangerous grounds by adding: "You could kick her ass."

Tifa had rebuked him for the language and had also mumbled something under her breath, but by that time the boy was sound asleep. He would never know she admitted to having simply been jealous and cautious or the fact that she had said something about having enough with Aeris' ghost. Denzel would never know these truths.

Now, almost five hours after setting the children in their bedrooms, she stared out the window and kept her eyes fast on Chiaki who leaned next to a light post by their business. From afar, she heard the powerful motor of a motorcycle and her stomach clenched in anticipation. Tifa stared at the leather-clad woman, whom looked like a sleek panther, shining beneath the artificial light of the lamp and furrowed her brows.

The red hair was just very unnatural. It resembled the color of fresh, pure blood... and it gave her the _creeps_.

Yet it was her eyes that made her get this odd familiar feeling. I've seen you before...

The sound of the roaring motor intensified and by the main lane rode Cloud Strife in all his nocturnal splendor. The graceful panther, as Tifa viewed her, uncurled her body from the lamp post and stared out onto the road. Her legs were slightly far apart; her stance was alert and definitely far from flirtatious. Tifa's lips parted with an involuntary sigh of relief.

Cloud approached the woman, stopping right before her as he cut off the engine. His eyes had not yet focused on her as he dismounted his motorcycle. Chiaki was now certain that the spikey haired boy of Nibelheim and this man were one and the same. Once he removed his shades and blue orbs stared into hers, Chiaki's breath caught in her throat.

_He's beautiful..._

Certainly some mako energy must have advanced his genetic cells into this man of...

Chiaki extended out her hand and at first he simply stared at her, before shaking her tiny hand in his strong gloved ones. He nodded towards her back, "Warrior or mercenary?"

Chiaki shrugged, "Loner of the roads."

He nodded, not questioning her answer and simply accepting it for the truth it was. This woman travelled alone and knew how to take care of herself. It was fair.

"Been waiting for me?"

Chiaki's lips curled into a side-way grin, "Yeah-- since_ yesterday_."

Cloud gave one chuckle, "So you have."

"I need to ask you some questions."

"Can't promise I'll answer." he smirked.

Chiaki shifted her weight on her right foot. One hand tucked into her trench coat and pulled out a small photograph. It was beaten up, but the image was visible. A young woman standing next to her at the entrance of Midgar stared back at her. Chiaki handed it to Cloud who in turn, took it with decent interest.

"Survivor of Meteor?"

"Not precisely."

He glanced up at her, "What do you need?"

"Have you seen her?"

"Why would I?"

"Don't know-- you travel-- you see people..."

"She doesn't look any like the people you normally see..."

Chiaki smiled, "That's a compliment."

"Haven't seen her."

"You sure?"

He arched one brow, "Why don't we stop beating around the bush?"

"She was kidnapped and I'm trying to find her."

"What does that have to do with me?" he asked, feeling his guard come up, "I'm not a mercenary anymore."

"But you help people in need. Especially if it's a common enemy."

Cloud handed her the picture, "I have no enemies left lady."

"You do."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Chiaki Yamanoushi." she spat, "Not like it's gonna ring a bell."

"You're right-- it doesn't." he stepped closer to her and lowered his voice, "You haven't answered my question though."

"Yeah I did, I told you who I was."

"A name doesn't tell much of who we really are, now does it?"

It was her turn to smirk, "True. For all you know, I could be Sephiroth in disguise right?" she paused, "Or Rufus... or--"

She was cut short by a quick but painful squeeze of her arm, "You better get around to answering me."

"Touche." she shook her arm free and glared at him, "Kadaj took her."

Cloud laughed, "He's gone."

Chiaki stared at Cloud and wondered if it had even been a good idea to bother with coming to him for information. Obviously, he was unaware of Kadaj's comeback-- she doubted her was faking his ignorance. Chiaki placed the photograph in her trenchcoat and nodded at him. This had been a waste of her time.

"Sorry for the trouble."

Cloud's laughter died off as he watched her move away and down the street. Her boots clicked with every step and her hips swayed rhythmically to the melody of her body. There had been no humor in the woman's words and assumptions and now he suddenly wondered if he had been too quick to shoot down her suspicion.

_Supposedly that time Sephiroth was also dead... what if..._

He had just returned from delivering a message to the regional health department about a very small and new farm one hundred miles from Edge that had contaminated crops and cattle. The proper testing had been done to determine the cause of the infestation and results had turned back positive with slight traces of Jenova cells.

"Which is impossible..."

The farm owners had been taken into obligatory quarentine to determine whether or not the infestation had transferred to them. If it had, they would have a possible epidemic underway as the susbtance was highly contagious. It was too early to panic or to believe that this new threat was an evolved form of Geostigma, but Cloud had already drawn his conclusions.

His eyes sought the figure of the woman, only to realize that she was long gone from sight. He had wanted to pursue her, but the feeling had been dragged down by the weight of his exhaustion. I can look for her in the morning. There was something about her and about the photograph that she carried that moved some chord within him. Cloud jogged his memory, to revive the image of the missing woman from the picture. Where have I seen her before? Where?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was a fool.

To assume that someone who had incarnated into Sephiroth could so quickly disappear from the world? Did he really believe a blade could kill that man known as Kadaj? Chiaki walked down the darkest areas of the streets, mingling into the shadows like darkness itself. Even the sound of her boots was muffled by the hungry purr of street cats.

Chiaki did not comprehend the whole transformation process that had been so whispered about in the most unexpected places. How was Sephiroth within Kadaj? Why was he not in Yazoo? Chiaki stopped.

_Who said he is not somewhere within... Yazoo?_

As if some psychic force united her to the mentioned man, so did her cellular phone ring to the melody she had specifically set for him; a classical tune of death and loss that resembled so much of nothing and everything that was Yazoo.

He spoke as soon as she flipped the phone open, _"So you met him."_

Brief shock washed over her pretty face, "You're watching me?"

_"Perhaps..."_

"Where are you?"

_"Here, there."_

"You're as specific as ever."

_"I told you he could not help."_

"You tell me a lot of lies."

_"I have never lied to you."_

"No?"

_"No."_ he hissed, _"When I stay silent it is because I would rather not speak the truth-- but whatever I do speak... that is true."_

Chiaki refrained from arguing. Instead she diverted the attention, "You haven't answered my question."

_"I believe I did. You asked me where I was and I answered." _he chuckled a little, _"I believe you recognize those word."_

Chiaki looked over her shoulder and then around her entire surroundings, "Yazoo, this isn't funny."

_"I shall be your guardian angel precious."_ he paused, _"I reserved a room for you. It's three blocks away. Rest and sleep."_

"But--"

_"I'm waiting."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_An attempted escape_

It had been 4 hours since Kadaj had left her alone. She couldn't believe that he really wanted to revive Sephiroth. From what she had heard though, it made sense. But if Sephiroth was his brother, why didn't he tell her? He had said that he had no family. His mother had died in childbirth, and he didn't talk about his father.

_Wait...I have only heard Kadaj call him his brother... _

Her eyes widened.

_Oh no...when last Kadaj and Sephiroth appeared...Sephiroth appeared from Kadaj. How? If Sephiroth came from Kadaj, then isn't he here now? _

She put her head in her hands. She was so confused. If Sephiroth was there in Kadaj, did he hear what she had said?

"Oh man. What if he heard what I said? Does he think that I don't love him because I won't help Kadaj bring him back? But I don't want him to die again..." she whispered to herself.

She looked at the door. Kadaj had locked it when he left. He said that he didn't want her to get any ideas and leave. Shaking her head she looked out the window. They were residing in a seashell of a house. Seashells are often spiraled.

_Hmm...maybe..._

She stood up from the bed that was in her room and walked over to her window. She stuck her head out of it and looked down. It was definitely too far for her to jump, she looked left and right. When she had looked to the left, she had found that her window was quite close to the most upwards part of said spiral.

Nervously looking behind her at the door, she quickly jumped over the ledge and landed on the spiral. Figuring out her footing, she carefully slid down the outside part of the house. When she was close enough to the ground she jumped.

Landing, she looked up to make sure that no one, meaning Kadaj, had heard her. Seeing no one, she started running.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" she heard Kadaj call after her.

She did not turn back; she knew that if she did, she would end up running to him. Ignoring Kadaj, she kept running.

"Dang girl." Kadaj took off after her. Much quicker then her, but could not catch her, she was weaving in between trees and he could not figure out where she was going next. She changed directions so fast. Having lost sight of her, he stopped.

"Woman! Where are you! Come out here! Kurocho!" He almost sounded desperate.

She wanted so bad to run to him, to hold him, to show him where she was. But she couldn't. If she did, then she would inevitably revive Sephiroth. She was slowly realizing that his resemblance to Sephiroth was making her fall in love with him. Looking down from the tree in which she had hidden herself, watched him turn around looking, before he decided to go back.

Sighing, she did not see the other person in the tree with her; until he said something.

"Who are you?"

She turned around so fast, she almost fell out of the tree. When she looked up, she came face-to-face with the most beautiful red eyes she had ever seen. They were a beautiful ruby red. Never before had she seen eyes that color.

"Oh my..." was all she could say.

"I will not ask again." he said.

"I-I'm sorry." she swallowed.

She was so nervous for she knew who it was that she was talking to. She had heard enough of him from the media, to know that not only was he a member of the once-rebel group AVALANCHE, but he was one of the ones who had beaten Bahamut-SIN. His name: Vincent Valentine. Ever since Sephiroth died the first time, she had always thought that he was cute. He was darker and more mysterious than Sephiroth could ever be.

Vincent sighed. It was obvious that she wasn't going to answer his question.

"What are you doing here? Hardly anyone ever comes to the Sleeping Forest..."

"I was forced to come here. Kadaj kidnaped me, and brought me here. I'm Kurocho by the way. Please excuse my rudeness Mr. Valentine."

Vincent started. He couldn't figure out what confused him more. The fact that she called him 'Mr. Valentine', indicating that she knew who he was, or the fact that she had just said that Kadaj had returned.

"Impossible. I would have known if Kadaj had returned. I watch what goes on in this forest."

"Then you mean to tell me that you didn't just see him? He was just underneath this very tree, looking for me..." She looked down. She almost wanted to go back to him.

Vincent couldn't believe what he had just heard. So, Kadaj was alive. He had heard rumors from the people in the Bone Village that two of the three had returned. He had heard nothing of the oldest of the three. Loz. He had heard that someone had found Yazoo and taken him somewhere. And now, he was sitting with someone who had been kidnapped by the insane one.

"Why is Kadaj looking for you?"

"He said that he needs me. He wants to bring Sephiroth back, and apparently, I'm the only one that can."

Vincent stared at her. _Sephiroth...as much as I would like to see him, and apologize to him for what he went through, he cannot be revived. _

"So, you don't want to revive Sephiroth, so you ran away?"

"That's just it. I would love to revive him, if he was sane. As long as he is insane, I will not revive him, then stand around while he is killed again. I would not be able to live with myself. It is hard enough to know that he has died twice, but to feel like I helped to kill him again by even reviving him...it would be unbearable."

Vincent closed his eyes in thought. He thought about everything that she had just said. Taking every word and considering each one, he realized her reasoning behind not wanting to revive him.

"So, you loved him. You loved Sephiroth." he opened his eyes.

She looked at him in surprise. "How did you...?"

Vincent just sighed. "I can tell. The way you spoke of him. You spoke of him with a lot of emotion. How did you know him?"

"He saved me once. A long time ago, in Midgar. He saved me from the worst thing that can happen to a woman..." she shook her head. "But it doesn't matter. He's gone and I have an insane incarnation of him looking for me."

"If you could get out of here, where would you go?"

"To Edge, or Nibelheim. Somewhere where I know someone...but, Chiaki is probably looking for me...I have no idea where she is." Kurocho nodded. "I would go to Edge. Get help from Cloud Strife. I'm sure that he would help me..."

Vincent snorted.

"Don't count on that. He's not a mercenary anymore. You would have to figure out a way to con him into helping you. Now, who is 'Chiaki'?"

"She is my friend; my best friend. She is practically my sister. I know that she is looking for me, but I don't know where."

"Are you even sure that she is looking for you?" Vincent rested his garnet gaze on her.

"Yes. She is. I have been gone too long without contacting her for her not to go looking for me."

"I see. If you want to leave here so bad, why don't you just go? Why are still here speaking with me?"

"I can't. I don't know my way out of this stupid forest. It all looks the same to me. Besides, I am enjoying talking to you. You are pleasant to talk to. Even if you don't say too much. And when you do, it is in short sentences."

"Well, I think that if you want to get out of here before Kadaj finds you, you should go. I will show to the path that can lead you out." Vincent jumped out of the tree then.

Kurocho carefully climbed down, thankful that she would have someone to show her the path; especially since it was Vincent Valentine. They walked for about 5 minutes before he stopped. Kurocho looked at him.

"The path is straight ahead just beyond those trees. Be on your guard. You never know when Kadaj may appear."

"Thank you. I will. Take care of yourself Mr. Valentine." She started walking through the trees.

Kadaj had been walking around the Sleeping Forest for 15 minutes looking for her. Sighing, he took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello Brother..."


	5. Chapter 5

By: Nefertiry Kaineferu & Sesshomaru's Princess

**Chapter Five**

_Your Thoughts_

That look in her eyes had been dangerously awed when she had taken in the person that was Cloud Strife. Her body language was alert but in a way unrelated to battle. Yazoo did not like this behavior in Chiaki and he resented her for it. He rarely lost his cool composure, much less showed it as now in the frantic to and fro pacing in the tiny motel bedroom. It had been one hour since he had spoken to Chiaki and still she had not arrived. His thin silver brows furrowed into a scowl as he marched back and forth restlessly. His emerald green orbs were concentrated slits of ice as he replayed the image of Chiaki and Cloud's image in his mind.

They had spent months together and she had helped him heal from his wounds; both physical and spiritual. In that small cottage home, she had dedicated full days to him-- seeking his comfort. Yazoo's skin had been scalded with her healing touch and he yearned to be burnt in this unreasonable passion he suffered in silence. His body never flinched under her angelic touch and his voice never quivered beneath her penetrating gaze. Yet even in his stoic mask, he longed to be in rapture by Chiaki all over. The tingle that coursed through his very veins each time she was near or when she spoke to him; he wanted so much to express the feeling in some way-- but it was so difficult.

Two, three, four hours and still no sign of Chiaki. He closed his eyes feeling a jealousy burst in his chest. _Where are you? Why did you not come?_

Even if his heart raced at the speed of light, you could never tell by looking at him. His silvery white bangs fell over his eyes-- the two indicators of the turmoil in his thoughts. He wanted Chiaki to stop her futile search and just...

_Be with me. Let us go somewhere... where no one can find us. Not even Kadaj._

He adored his brother and respected him, but this stupid emotion that raped him in regards to Chiaki made him think odd things such as leaving the plot for revenge and revival of Sephiroth. He just wanted **her**; for her to be with him-- always.

The melodic ringer of his phone broke the silence of the room and Yazoo instantly flipped his cellular phone open, and spoke a greeting short of breath into the speaker. The voice that saluted him ran spears of ice down his throat and into his stomach.

_"Hello Brother. I have some interesting news. It seems as though it is going to take a little longer for the plan to be finished than we had hoped."_

Yazoo's eyes shot open, questioning the information he was hearing. One brow rose and uncertainty rooted into his private agenda, "And why is that?"

Kadaj sighed and this of course was the prelude to bad news. Yazoo braced himself, calmly stroking a lock of hair away from his eyes.

_"That damned girl ran away. Fortunately, she won't find her way out of this forest. Unless she comes into contact with Vincent. Then he might help her find her way."_

"Vincent." he spat, "And knowing this man's ability to appear in the least appropriate of times he might very well have found this girl... and of course this means sooner or later she will find Chiaki and that won't be good."

Yazoo sighed, mirroring the same sense of frustration of Kadaj. If Chiaki was reunited with her friend she would abandon him and that was something that mattered more than Kurocho's ability to revive Sephiroth.

"What do you want me to do, brother?"

It was obvious what had to be done, but he needed the order to cement his responsibility and loyalty, as it was, he felt at the brink of betrayal-- and that was unacceptable.

_"I just want you to be on the lookout for Vincent. Even if she does find her way out, he will probably go to our brother's business and inform him. I am on my way to the path that leads out of here. If she is there, I will get her."_

"Very well. I know that you will find her... I'm sure you can _sense_ her, just like I can." Yazoo paused, wondering how much he should tell Kadaj, "In the meantime, I will prevent Chiaki from running into her-- at whatever cost. She has already spoken with our brother, but he did not believe you were alive."

Yazoo's lips curled into what could have been mistaken for a grin, but the gesture was so soft that it was like a ghostly apparition on his handsome face-- an illusion. Cloud had been a fool to dismiss the idea so readily and that would cost him dearly.

_"I can sense her. she is still in the forest, but I am not sure for how much longer. Try to keep our brother from believing that for as long as possible. I am not so much worried that Chiaki will run into Kurocho, so much as her running into Vincent. Do whatever you can. Sephiroth is very important to us. We need him."_

The urgency in Kadaj's voice was vehement and overwhelming-- there was nothing else to ponder and no room to argue. It was his duty to help Kadaj in this mission for both knew that in Sephiroth's revival depended their existence. It would be very unfortunate for Chiaki to run into Vincent for their combined efforts would mobilize their enemies and alert them of their plans. It was important to remain hidden, to have the world think them dead.

"I already have a plan, brother. Fear not. I will not fail you. Be cautious in your journey. We'll be in touch."

He did not mean to hang up on Kadaj, but in order to play Chiaki, the woman had to believe he knew nothing of Kadaj. Yazoo's senses alerted him-- Chiaki was approaching. He powered off his phone and hid it under the endless layers of his leather attire. _Five, four, three, two..._

The door swung open and she walked in. Chiaki's red hair had fallen loose in soft, cascading ripples. Yazoo knew her hair was naturally straight, but the constant braiding always caused waves in her dyed hair. Once again, his brows furrowed and his eyes glowed in effect to the lighting of the hallway behind Chiaki.

"Where have you been?"

The woman shrugged her trench coat off, kicking the door shut with her heeled boot. "Thinking, walking."

She threw the coat on the bed. His frown transformed into a scowl; she always made his emotions burst and that in itself was a wonder considering he was always calm and collected. In three long strides he closed the gap between them, his hands encircled her thin arms and clutched to them with force. Green eyes bore into hers with concern and frustration.

"Why are you so careless?"

"What?" she tried to loosen from his grip.

He softened his grip, "Why did you tell him of Kadaj?"

"Because it was necessary. He needs to be brought to justice."

"Chiaki... why did you save me?"

Her eyes fell down from his and were fixed on his lips. He watched her evade him and commented nothing on the fact her whole body trembled. The room temperature was cold, but he doubted she felt it under the other leather garments she wore. This tremble came from somewhere else.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, pulling her chin up as their eyes met once more, "Tell me."

"You're different." she whispered and her hand reached up to caress his cheek.

He purred under her touch and closed his eyes to savor her touch. His heart was roaring in his chest like a trapped lion. If she could only see what she did to his poor psyche. One hand slid down her arm and snaked around her waist as he pulled her into him, sharing his body heat with hers. He thought this would stop her body tremors, but they only intensified.

"What makes me different?"

She sighed into his chest and her hot breath caused goose bumps to soar on his pale flesh. What was this emotion that overwhelmed him and promised to drive him insane? He pushed her further against him, wanting to absorb her life force into his soul and make her a part of him.

"You're not evil... and I..."

A sad smile appeared over his lips. His impulse to kiss the top of her forehead broke through his reason and the action only made Chiaki stiffen with shock. Still, he held onto her, even though she felt rigid in his arms. He wanted to hear her speak against his chest.

"I am not a hero, Chiaki... I am far from noble."

She pulled away from him just a little and he already missed the feel of her body against his, "I saved you because I believed in you."

"You did not know who I was." he looked away, "Now that you know who I am, why have you not turned me in? Do I not deserve to be brought to justice? I shot Cloud-- I plotted against him... I have done terrible things."

Her hands shook as she reached for his hair; her fingers laced around his silky strands and buried themselves into his platinum mane. Without further thought or reason, she pulled his head down towards her and plunged her lips onto his. The kiss was soft and sensual. Soon Yazoo's hands had also dug into her hair and his urgency drove him to deepen the kiss as he bit her lower lip so she would allow him entry. The two of them melted into the depths of their mouths before breaking the fiery kiss to catch a breath of cold air.

They stared at each other for a moment. Yazoo read so many emotions in her beautiful eyes; longing, hope, fear, confusion...

He stumbled away from her touch and stared at her with eyes wide, realizing what he had done. He should have never kissed her. Yazoo should have never shown her that he was weakened by her lips or by those soft spoken compliments that urged him to become a better person. He should have never allowed for this feeling of love to grow within his heart.

Yazoo was supposed to use her like an instrument in a tragic orchestra of doom. Loving her was not supposed to happen; loving her would make the score bitter and painful. His eyes shone with unshed tears-- this woman had drove him insane! _I have never cried-- I was never to cry._

And yet he wanted to weep.

"I am not supposed to feel anything."

Chiaki moved closer to further confuse him and he only stepped away. His eyes were hidden beneath his bangs and he growled, "Don't touch me."

Before she drove him more insane and completely broke his motives, Yazoo bolted out of the room and in a determined march. Once he shut the door of the motel room, he leaned against it and sighed. A shaky hand ran through his hair.

_It is best that I watch her from a distance._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

X-VERITAS

_by Nefertiry Kaineferu and Sesshoumaru's Princess_

**Chapter 6:**

_Recaptured _

Kurocho had been walking for about ten minutes when she heard a twig snap. She froze. Looking around, she noticed too late that Kadaj had appeared right behind her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and he felt her tense.

"So, you thought that you could get away from me? Even with Vincent's help you won't escape from me." He whispered in her ear.

She involuntarily shivered. His breath on her skin brought back memories. It had been such a long time since anyone, especially a man, had held her like Kadaj was. Kadaj just chuckled at her. Outside he was cold and uncaring as to whether or not he scared her. Inside, he was reveling in her scent, and the way she felt with her back pressed up against his chest. He wanted to kiss her and never let her go.

"You never answered my question. Did you honestly think that you could get away from me?"

She was trembling. "I-I don't know."

"Well, we can't have you running away from me again, now can we?"

Kurocho turned her head and looked at him. Kadaj just smiled when she suddenly fell asleep in his arms. Putting the Materia back in his pocket, he made his way back to the house. He would call Yazoo in a little while to let him know he had found her.

Vincent had been watching her as she walked. He had watched the little exchange between her and Kadaj. He had watched as Kadaj had brought out some Materia and made her fall asleep. Seeing him walk back towards the house she had come from, he decided that he would make his way to Edge. He had to let Cloud know that Kadaj, and ultimately Sephiroth, was alive. He would first let them know that he was coming.

He dialed Tifa's number.

_"Tifa speaking." _

It was an unusual greeting for the kick boxer and her voice was weary.

"Hello Tifa. It's Vincent. Is everything alright?" He did not like the sound of Tifa's voice; it was unusually weary for the upbeat girl.

_She gasped. "Vincent?" she parroted. "We are okay. Just a bit tired, Cloud came back in a mood. How are you? Is everything alright with you?"_

"I am alright. I just wanted to let you know that I will be stopping by soon. There is a very important matter in which I must talk to Cloud about." He hated not telling her over the phone, but this was something that had to be spoken about in person.

_She started. "It's bad news isn't it? We will be waiting--I'll let Cloud know so he doesn't deliver until you arrive."_

"Thank you Tifa. I will be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone and began walking. He had to get to Edge as quickly as possible. As much as he hated the idea, there was only one way to get there fast enough. Shaking his head, Vincent transformed into Chaos and took to the skies.

Kadaj walked into the house and up the stairs. Kurocho was still asleep in his arms. He went into a room without a window and lied her on the bed. He then walked out of the room and downstairs. He took out his cell and called Yazoo.

_"Yes?" he answered harshly into his cellular phone._

"What was that for? Maybe I won't tell you why I called then." Kadaj replied unhappily.

Yazoo exhaled a tired breath. _"Forgive me brother, I did not mean to snap at you. I just lived a very peculiar episode..." he kept walking down the dark alleyways, "What news do you bear?"_

Kadaj snorted. "Whatever. I found the girl, but she has been in contact with Vincent. I am sure he is on his way there. Be on your guard."

_Yazoo pinched the bridge of his nose and was silent for a moment. If Vincent got to Cloud, then Cloud would seek Chiaki. "We must not allow for him to believe you are alive. Did you recover the girl?"_

"Yeah, I have her here locked in a room with only one exit. She won't escape again." Kadaj nodded to himself. "I swear she is more trouble than she is worth."

_Yazoo furrowed his brow. "We must simply remember that she is the key to Sephiroth." He paused. "It is something else right? Just how did she acquire that power to summon our brother?" _

Kadaj smirked. "I think part of it is the fact that she loves him..."

_This was unexpected. "Loved him?" he parroted, "but why would HE give that power...did he..oh no."_

Kadaj just grunted. "Unfortunately, I do believe so. If what I am getting is accurate, then he obviously loved her back. Before he went 'insane' of course. I wonder what Chiaki would say?"

_Yazoo tensed, for out of the three, Kadaj resembled Sephiroth the most. The fact that Kadaj had become Sephiroth the last time did not lighten the apprehension in Yazoo's chest. "How...interesting. You can use that love against her–just be careful. Chiaki, she would certainly be upset. She hates our brother."_

Kadaj's eyes brightened. "Tell her Yazoo. Make her hate Kurocho and stop looking for her."

_"It does not sound like a bad idea." Yazoo grinned a little. "I do wonder if she would believe it...It is a tad incredible"_

Kadaj shook his head. "Whether she believes it right off does not matter. The point is you told her something she will find impossible, but at the same time, very possible. It will annoy her until she finds out the truth. By then, it will be too late."

_Yazoo chuckled softly. "I would gain a lot from her disappointment. And Kurocho would be crushed that her best friend hates her–maybe crushed enough to bring our brother back."_

Kadaj laughed. "Now you are getting it. That is exactly what we need to do."

_"Give me three days. Enough to plant and water the seeds of doubt." Yazoo snickered. "Then Chiaki could find an old letter that our brother wrote to her in Nibelheim cementing the doubts...of course, you could write it."_

Kadaj smiled. He loved the way his brother thought sometimes. "You have three days. As for the letter, leave that to me. Sephiroth is telling me some things he would have said...Well, I had better get going. Remember, you have three days and watch out for Vincent! He will most likely be there shortly."

_"I shall. We'll be in touch."_

"Ja ne." Kadaj hung up the phone; he couldn't wait to really get this plan going. He stood up and grabbed a piece of paper and began working on the letter.


	7. Chapter 7

**X-Veritas**

by: Nefertiry Kaineferu & Sesshomaru's Princess

**Chapter Seven: **_Project Veritas_

Chiaki in all her wisdom could not possibly begin to fathom why Yazoo had kissed her. Since his rescue, Yazoo had shown no interest in her. In fact, he had barely even showed gratefulness for having been saved. The night had passed by painfully slow and her eyes had never shut for a single second. As the sun rose and its rays broke into the motel window, so did Chiaki. She was tired and her eyes were narrowed into numb slits. Her fingers trembled as she placed a booted foot on the bed and extracted a small tube from the inner walls of the leather. Popping the top open a green pill fell into her waiting palm. Without further thought she slapped the pill into her open mouth and jerked her head back swallowing it.

Chiaki placed the tube back into her boot and dusted off the comforter with her hands. Instantly, she felt relief seep into her sore muscles and aching bones. Her eyes shone with alertness and she once again felt sharp.

"Damn pills..."

Even if they brought her instant-- lasting-- comfort, she could not forget their source; Jenova. The pills were illegal and for many **good** reasons._ Insanity_ was a side-affect after prolonged usage. Not mentioning that the pills were very addictive; they were capable of not only relieving physical ailments-- but also emotional problems. The pill made the user feel alive and invincible; like any other drug would-- only this one was almost unattainable.

"Almost..." she smirked.

Rufus ShinRa did not hesitate to hand her the green little gel tablets. What his motives were-- Chiaki highly doubted-- had anything to do with the tearful story she presented to him regarding Kurocho. Rufus had his agenda and she-- like many others-- were mere pawns in a grand game of chess. Either way, those tablets helped her stay awake and keen for _the search_.

_For the search-- I'm done with them after..._

No one knew she took them-- not even Yazoo. It was not like she had taken them before, Chiaki never needed to be awake for as many hours as now. Chiaki did not have to fight as hard as now.

The effects grew and Chiaki bolted out of the motel room, dashing down the stairs, and breaking out into the city. Her eyes scanned the pedestrians; she was certain Yazoo was amongst them. It was a sure bet.

A blond head came into view, with a woman clinging to his arm slightly. The couple's face was visible and Chiaki confirmed her suspicions; Cloud and Tifa. A slender brow rose in question.

_What are they? _

Not that it mattered to her, but it was funny to see how the woman had reacted around her the previous day. Feeling mischievous, Chiaki crossed the street and approached them. The two had not yet caught onto her. Taking a newspaper from the stand outside a bakery, she opened the sheets and began walking hoping for a collision. The bold black letters in the interior caught her eyes.

**Project Veritas**

She began to read the first sentences of the article but soon found her wishes came true when she crashed into two bodies right when her hometown was mentioned in the paragraph. Chiaki's newspaper fell to the floor and her eyes met with blue. Cloud's surprised look contrasted against Tifa's scowl.

"I'm very sorry." Chiaki said, bending down to pick up the newspaper.

Cloud's hands were quicker and he snatched the paper and folded it for her. With a small smile he handed the folds back to Chiaki.

"I was wondering if you had considered anything that I said last night?" Chiaki said quietly.

Cloud's eyes narrowed, "I have nothing to consider. I'm not a soldier, not a mercenary-- I'm just a man trying to live a normal life."

"That'll never happen, Cloud." Chiaki argued, "When something like Nibelheim marks you---"

"What?" Tifa interjected, "What do you mean?"

Chiaki sighed, "I lived there. I saw what happened-- but they made us believe it never did."

Cloud's eyes widened, "Nothing did happen."

"You can't be serious!"

Tifa looked away, "What good is the truth if no one believes it?"

"You cannot rebuild something on lies."

"You can't exactly make people believe a truth they rather forget." Cloud whispered.

"So that's it huh?" Chiaki laughed, "You all just walk on and pretend like everyone else? **That** is what _they_ wanted. You're just willing to make their dreams come true?"

Both of them glared at Chiaki. It was plainly written on their faces that she was no one to question their decision-- much less judge them. Chiaki's shoulders slouched a bit. _It's not like I have told the world or made an effort to..._ Chiaki smiled her tragic smile and turned around.

"Ja ne." she threw over her shoulder and began walking away.

The strides became longer, faster, more desperate until she found herself running. Her shoulders bumped into stranger's and she wondered how many of them would believe the story she had to tell. Now, even after Meteor they all conformed to their fate. No one tried to avenge, to correct-- everyone just avoided further conflict. Rufus had been right; there was no one brave enough left to fight for a change and thus the powerful would continue to dominate.

Blocks, miles-- she did not know how far she had ran, but the feeling of exhaustion returned once more. She stopped and reached out again for the_ tube of energy, _performing the same ritual again. The pill caressed her esophagus until it nestled in her stomach.

"You're becoming slower..." she said.

With a second pill in hand, she stared at the emerald tablet and smiled sadly. Rufus had warned her that in time she would return to him for a higher dosage in the form of injections. Whatever effect the recently taken pill was supposed to take was not coming, so she swallowed the second in an angry gulp. Chiaki fell to her knees and breathed in.

Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a standing position. Chiaki leaned her back against his chest and she knew who had embraced her. His breath was short and hot on her right earlobe.

"Good thing I have been watching you." Yazoo whispered, "Why did you not tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Those pills."

"They are not working."

"Your body is not made to handle them-- you should have never started." he hissed, biting her ear harshly.

Chiaki yelped and tried to pull away from him, "Leave me alone."

His arms tightened around her, "Never."

"I need to stay awake."

"You and I are going on a trip." he purred.

Chiaki shook her head, "**No**. I need to keep looking."

"I'm going to show you something that will **help** you find her," he paused, "Or stop willing to do so."

She whimpered. "Don't lie to me..."

"Again-- Chiaki, have I _ever_ lied to you?"

"Just one more pill..." she sobbed, "One more pill for our little trip, please!"

His gloved hand went over her lips, "No. Do not be stubborn with me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa and Cloud had walked back home in silence. Once inside, Cloud sat behind the stool of the counter and sighed. Tifa had begged him not to do any deliveries and had somehow convinced him to spend a day out with her and _enjoy life._ Cloud hated those days for days such as those only meant he had more time to spare to his thoughts. Blue eyes stared at his hands, trying to forget the incident with the woman of fire red hair.

"I'm sorry the day got spoiled." Tifa whispered.

"It's not your fault."

"No it was hers." she crossed her arms over her chest, "What does she want anyways?"

"The same thing I wanted a long time ago; justice."

Tifa stared at Cloud, "We don't have to talk about her, okay?"

"You're right." he nodded, "I should go make those deliveries."

"No!"

Cloud's brow arched, "What's really going on?"

"Vincent." she said softly, "He has something important to talk to you about."

Cloud's eyes were incredulous, "When? How? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you worrying."

"**When** did he tell you this?"

"Last night-- he said he was coming."

"Coming _here_?"

Tifa nodded.

"I don't know what the hell is happening-- first this woman," he started, "And now Vincent. I don't like this one bit."

"Me neither." Tifa sighed, "Me neither."


	8. Chapter 8

**X-Veritas**

by Nefertiry Kaineferu and Sesshoumaru's Princess

A/N: This is gonna have a song in it. I don't own the song, it belongs to the wonderful and talented Gackt. _Italics are song lyrics. Italics in 'these' are thoughts_

**Chapter 8**

_An Unhappy Visit_

Kadaj sat at the table looking at the copy of the letter that he had sent to Yazoo. He didn't understand. Though the words came from Sephiroth, he had felt something while writing it. Something, he didn't know. Something foreign. Something weird. It felt warm...a warmth in his heart. Looking at the letter, he had a hard time believing that the words came from Sephiroth, and were written by his hand...

_Kaze no koe o kiita_

_yume no tsuzuki o shiritakute_

_daremo oshiete wa kurenai_

_mune ga akaku somatta..._

_kimi dake ni wa wakatteite hoshii_

_kaeranakereba ikenai koto o..._

_kono doko made mo tsuzuku shiroi daichi wa tooku_

_mou harisakebu koe wa dare ni mo todokanai_

_kono karada no itami o kakusu you ni_

_sora kara no yasashisa ni dakare..._

_sono hitomi ni utsuru tsuki wa kirei de_

_tatoe yoru ga owaranakute mo_

_kono doko made mo tsuzuku shiroi daichi wa tooku_

_mou harisakebu koe wa dare ni mo todokanai_

_kono doko made mo tsuzuku shiroi daichi wa fukaku_

_mata ochiteyuku boku wa dare ni mo iyasenai_

_sono chiisana karada o tsutsumu you ni_

_sekirei no yasashisa ni dakare..._

_sora kara no yasashisa to tomo ni nemutte_

_daichi no nukumori ni dakare..._

Shaking his head, he tried to erase the feelings. _'What could this feeling be? And why do I feel like this every time I am near her...?'_

'**Because, like me, you love her...'**

'_I do not. There is nothing about her to love.'_

'**Oh really? Then why do you wish to be near her, and when you are, why do thoughts of kissing her, among other things, go through your head? You forget, for the time being, we share this mind. I know what goes through your head. I don't care for the things you think about her...she is still mine. Until I am whole again, keep your actions and thoughts in check. And protect her. I do not want her harmed.'**

Kadaj nodded his head. "As you wish, Sephiroth..."

Vincent landed and de-transformed. He hated letting Chaos have control of his body, but at least Chaos understood that Vincent still had control of his mind and if Chaos disobeyed, then there would be consequences, Chaos was by no means stupid. Looking around, Vincent started walking. He arrived at the business shortly thereafter. He was pleased to know that Tifa had kept her word and was able to keep Cloud home.

"Tifa...Cloud" He nodded to each of them.

"Vincent. What has brought you here? Tifa just told me." Cloud answered.

Vincent sighed. "Kadaj. He's alive."

Cloud remembered the red-head.

"Impossible." Tifa's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Vincent nodded. "He has taken a girl captive. Using materia, he put her to sleep and took her back to where ever she came from. She was trying to escape from him."

Cloud swallowed. "She didn't lie..."

Vincent gave him a look. "Who didn't lie?"

Tifa blinked. "Do you mean that woman?"

Cloud's eyes met Vincent's. "A woman is looking for her. She came by, asked me things. Where'd you find her?"

Vincent sighed again. "Did you get the woman's name? Do you know where I can find her?"

"Chiaki.." Tifa replied. "We ran into her today."

Cloud sighed. "She was from Nibelheim."

Vincent got a pensive look on his face. "That is her. And I missed her...Damn. To answer your earlier question, in the Sleeping Forest."

"Perhaps we can split up." Cloud offered.

"We need to find Chiaki. Kurocho is safe, of that I am sure. We need Chiaki more than Kurocho at the moment. We need to let her know Kurocho is alive and well." Vincent responded.

"Very well." He said. "Where do you plan to search?"

"We may as well start our search here. Since you said that you saw her earlier." Vincent replied.

"Yes. And Tifa, you'll help right?"

The woman frowned. "When it comes to Kadaj."

Vincent gave a half-smile. "It is appreciated."

Cloud gave Tifa a look. "We had better start looking."

"This is going to be harder than it seems I'm afraid." Vincent muttered. "But for Kurocho's sake, we cannot stop."

"Her hair is very long, fire red...black and leather attire. She carries a weapon- a blade."

Vincent raised and eyebrow. "Black and leather? It must be something between them...Kurocho also wears black leather... Well, let's go see what we can find."

Cloud nodded, "We should meet back here at a specific time."

"How about..."Vincent looked at the clock on the wall. It read, 1:30. "We meet back here at 6:00?"

"Okay, I'll look on the north end."

"Alright. I'll take central and whatever you two don't cover." Vincent stated his agreement.

With that being said, they all took off in different directions. Vincent hoped more than anything that they could find her before it was too late. If they didn't find her in time, then...well...he didn't even want to think about the consequences of it. All he could say was, that Sephiroth wouldn't be very happy...


	9. Chapter 9

**X-Veritas**

by Nefertiry Kaineferu & Sesshomaru's Princess

**Chapter Nine: **_Sheets of Love_

Weakened by a reverse effect from the tiny pills, Chiaki was carried by Yazoo through the streets of Edge. Yazoo wore a cloak and hood that disguised his silver mane from the eyes of pedestrians. A man carrying a seemingly lifeless woman as if she were a bride was enough distraction for those who had nothing better to do with their lives. Those folk would then venture into pubs, shops, restaurants, and disperse the gossip. The gossip would move like the tremors of an earthquake through the land and eventually reach the ears of those who did not waste their time looking at strangely clothed men such as him, carrying helpless women like Chiaki.

His emerald eyes were dimmed through his long bangs as he watched the woman's face contort to pain. Even if his body did not tremble or show signs of concern-- inside-- he was screaming. It was obvious that Rufus knew what he did when he gave such drugs to Chiaki. If Yazoo's instincts were correct, Rufus knew of their death trick.

_Not like we did this on purpose... there was nothing wrong with dying._

Soft moans floated out of Chiaki's lips and Yazoo knew he had not much time before the seizures would commence. He sighed softly, his steps quickening towards the same run down motel. In her condition he could not afford to use his motorcycle to get out of the city. Yazoo knew that staying a day longer in Edge would prove very dangerous-- Vincent Valentine would probably arrive at any given minute-- if he had not found Cloud already.

With the tip of his boot he pushed the front door of the motel open, immediately noting that the front desk clerk was not at her post. As swift as a Persian cat, he slipped up the stairs and into the second room he had set aside for given emergencies. The room was registered under a false name. In fact, a person completely foreign to him had rented out the room for three weeks. It was very unfortunate that the man did not want to comply with Yazoo's friendly request of surrendering the room to him.

"I tried to be reasonable." he told Chiaki, as he stepped into the room, "But he would not listen."

The older man had dared to whack him with his cane and at that Yazoo had been obliged to apply more force than intended. Yazoo's gloved hands had twisted around the man's tender neck and he had squeezed with a little more strength than he had imagined.

"He died quickly, I assure you he did not suffer much." his lips curled into a smirk as whispered the words into Chiaki's ear.

Having her close again made his chest vibrate with something much like longing and he did not know how to get rid of the feeling. If she was far, it was painful and if she was near it was also painful. There was simply no way to win.

His tongue snaked out of his mouth and the tip of it ran the shape of her earlobe and at the motion he felt her shiver in his arms. Amused, he trailed his tongue down her cheek and towards her lips and when he touched the corner of her mouth she gasped. His lips crushed down onto hers and she sighed into his kiss. Her body was hot from the fever that was rising due to the pills and he wanted so much to absorb the heat. It was intoxicating and full of Jenova's energy and he longed to make the power his.

He placed her on the bed, never removing his lips from hers as his hands entangled into her red hair. He felt her long lashes brush his cheek and he knew she had awoken. Chiaki uttered something into his mouth and he broke away, feeling like a fool for having been taken by her scent.

She was shaking now; the convulsions starting.

"You may not survive this."

"W-why n-not?" she stuttered.

"The chemical is now in your blood... and the pills no longer provide enough of it to course through your system."

"How do you know...?"

"I am..." he fell silent, "You know very well what I am and how I know."

"Help me..." she squeaked.

His eyes locked onto hers, "You can never go back."

"What?"

"Once it is in you... you can never go back." he sighed, "You have become part of the thing you hate most."

"I don't... u-understand."

"The convulsions will be over quickly if you do not fight it."

"Fight what?" she asked, trying not to shake so violently.

"The conversion."

He watched her for a moment, her expression blank as the paleness of her skin increased with each ticking minute. His hands traveled the length of her arm and he smiled softly. Chiaki would soon begin to feel pain-- the very pain that meant the transformation of her cells. If her body managed to survive the conversion she would awaken as one unique woman. Her golden eyes were lost in his-- pure dread read in their reflection.

He inched closer to her face again, his hair falling over her cheeks and Chiaki could only moan pathetically in protest. He kissed her eyes and continued to caress her left arm.

"Close your eyes-- or you'll risk blindness..."

Somehow, she listened to him. Chiaki shut her eyes with force and wrinkled her upper face to keep them that way. Yazoo's hand was jerked violently with each wave of convulsion that rocked the woman's mortal vessel. Her lips were closed, but her throat was screaming and the sound came out muffled and strained. Yazoo could no longer bear to see the disaster that Chiaki was becoming, so he too closed his green eyes.

To distract his fragile mind, Yazoo tried to grasp onto a memory of something of more pleasant days. His mind was a blur and he never noticed the unconscious frown that had settled upon his features. While he could not pull a memory with a vision, he could distinctively recognize a song. His lips moved in utterance to the lyrics.

_yureru kodou ga boku wo shibaritsukeru_

_kimi no kakera ga fukai yami ni ochita_

_(The wavering vibrations tied me down_

_As the fragments of you fell into the deep darkness)_

The convulsions were now so violent, that both of his hands were secured over her arms holding her onto the bed, preventing her body from involuntarily falling to the floor. His heart ached and he did not know exactly why-- he only knew that this moment could be her last and with that thought came the visual he so desperately needed.

In the back of his closed eyelids, he saw her; Chiaki. Wearing that white, long, princess-cut gown that she used to fashion in the days when all she did was tend to his wounds. Her flaming red hair flowed and danced to the rhythm of the wind and all he wanted was to see her smile again. Yazoo wanted to take her away from this city and go back to that tiny cottage in the midst of nowhere and just reside there until death touched them both. The peace he had known at her side was worth fighting for.

_nigeru koto sae yurusarenai sekai de_

_kimi no koto dake ha mamoritakatta no ni_

_(In a world where not even running is allowed_

_I only wanted to protect you)_

And now, as she moaned in agony he felt defeated. Yazoo had failed to protect her how he had secretly sworn-- only now he realized how important that promise had been. His voice rose from vehement utters, to demanding whispers; still he sang the song of those days of peace.

_ima mo... _

_ima demo dareka no yasashii kotoba yori_

_kimi no, kimi dake no kuchibiru ni sotto furetai_

_(And now... _

_Even now, more than anyone else's kind words_

_I want to softly touch your lips, only yours)_

The pain in his heart was almost unbearable as he covered her body with his. He whispered the lyrics into her lips to muffle the sound of her horrific screams. Yazoo wanted so much to pour his strength into Chiaki so that she would awaken from this hell.

_hateshinai kono sora mo itsuka ha owari wo tsugeru_

_kono me ni yakitsuita kimi wo wasure ha shinai_

_(Even this never-ending sky will one day reach its end _

_I will never forget you, your image burned in my eyes)_

His strength instead was wasted in holding her down-- Chiaki's strength was being transformed into one that could one day equal his and her body reacted in bouncy spasms. And the hours ticked away and her body slowly stilled until it did not move. Yazoo could not even feel her breathing and at this he panicked. The night had fallen on the city of Edge and the shadow of loss loomed over Yazoo's dormid heart.

_kimi no kioku ga donna ni yasashii kotoba yori_

_dare mo kesenai boku no itami wo keshitekureru_

_(More than anyone else's kind words, it is your memory_

_That heals the pain that no one else could erase)_

Slowly, as if he were lying over a glass figurine he moved off of her. He sat at the edge of the bed, holding her right hand. He remembered the days when she was the one sitting where he now sat, when **she** held _his_ hand and comforted him from the painful recovery he had to endure. Chiaki's warm smile, the concern in her golden eyes, the fire in her touch-- that vivid memory gave him hope that his spiritual wound would also heal.

"Chiaki..." he pleaded, "Chiaki... **Chiaki**!"

_ima ha, nando mo kimi no na wo sakebitsuketa_

_(Now, I call you name over and over again)_

Her body never reacted to his touch, nor to his voice-- nothing about her showed signs of life. And beneath her heavy attire it was impossible to tell if she was breathing or not. He dared not remove her clothes to make certain so instead he once again got near her beautiful face, hoping her slightly ajar lips would be inhaling and exhaling oxygen. His hand reached her neck and his fingers checked for a pulse.

"I promise redemption... just bring her back..."

_bokura ha nando mo ayamachi wo kurikaesu keredo_

_kimi to no kawashita yakusoku dake ha mamoritai_

_(We make mistakes over and over again, but_

_The only thing I want to protect is the promise I made to you)_

Her faint breath tickled his chin and his fingertips located a weak pulse. She was alive-- even if barely and his heart soared. Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her against his chest. Gently, Yazoo rocked her back and forth hoping with all his soul that she would open her eyes once more.

_ima mo... _

_ima demo dareka no yasashii kotoba yori_

_kimi wo kono ude de mou ichido dakishimetai_

_(And now... _

_Even now, more than anyone else's kind words_

_I want to hold you in my arms once more)_

Now, with urgency he repeated her name and held her tight, feeling the clock working against him. With determination he shook her body gingerly, but with firmness. It was not his imagination when he heard a soft groan and immediately he pulled Chiaki away from his chest. Yazoo rested her head on the pillow and once more proceeded to holding her hand. Without noticing, the glimmer of hope in his eyes reflected in the thin and ghostly grin on his lips.

_ima mo kimi no tame boku ha tatakaitsuzukeru yo_

_kimi to mou ichido, waraiaeru sono hi made_

_(Even now I keep on fighting for you_

_Until the day that I can smile at you once more)_

The rays of the sun began to break through the cracks of the vertical blinds of the motel room. How amazing that so many hours had passed without him noticing it. The woman's fingers twitched and so did a few muscles on her face. Yet Yazoo was certain that she would be perfectly fine. Chiaki squeezed his hand softly and whispered incoherencies.

"I am here. Do not worry-- you survived."

She began to inhale normal intakes of breath, as if experiencing breathing for the first time. Yazoo watched in marvel as she sat up, like of nothing had ever happened. This could only be explained by the infection of Jenova cells. Yet, with a frown he noticed Chiaki had yet to open her eyes.

"This feels... spectacular." she smiled sadly, "But at what price?"

He looked away, "You are disgusted by what you have become."

"Would you love me now?"

He looked at her, eyes slightly wide. "What?"

Finally, Chiaki opened her eyes. Yazoo stared, struck with pure awe, at the new shade of color in her once golden orbs. Green, the lightest he had ever seen now stared back it him. It's shade almost as brilliant as the neon signs of the street businesses. A hand crept up and cupped Chiaki's cheek.

"I do not need _this," _his thumb traced the area underneath her eyes," to love you."

Before she could ask further questions he plunged his lips onto hers, silencing questions and doubts with a fiery kiss. They fell back onto the sheets, entangled in a love that was now flooding their existence more powerfully than a rain storm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** The song featured in this chapter is: "Metamorphoze" by Gackt. All credit goes to him and I in no way own this song. The translations were found on a fan site-- and it is to be a rough translation done by a fan herself. I am not responsible for the accuracy.

Translator's names: Mina-P/Mako-chan from Senshigakuen.

Credit and copyright belongs to their respective owners. I'm just a fan who loves Gackt's music and was inspired by that particular song to write this chapter. -bows to Gackt-

(I did not have time to proof-read this chapter)


	10. Chapter 10

**X-Veritas**

by Nefertiry Kaineferu and Sesshoumaru's Princess

**Chapter 10:**

_An Interesting Turn of Events_

Vincent had looked everywhere. There was no sign of the red-head. He had heard a few rumors in some of the bars he went into, but they all lead nowhere. If the rumors were to be believed, then Chiaki was in a lot of trouble. He had heard rumors that a young red-headed woman was being taken to a motel by a cloaked person, male or female was unknown. In his heart, he feared for her, and for Kurocho. If they could not find Chiaki, then hope was lost for Kurocho. She would be made to summon Sephiroth, and only God knows what would happen then. He sat down on the roof of a building and began to think. There were many motels around Edge. He could go to each one and ask for them, but that would most likely take longer than if he just kept searching. Cloud and Tifa were looking, and having just as much luck as he was. He didn't know why, but couldn't keep his mind off of Kurocho. He didn't want her to be forced to do something that she didn't want to do just because some insane, psychopath decided that it should be done. And Chiaki...what would she do if Kurocho summoned him again? Would she keep looking? All these thoughts kept running through Vincent's head. As hard as he tried to clear them away, they would always return full force. The only option to get rid of them, was to find Chiaki and help her save Kurocho.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurocho slowly woke up from her unnatural sleep. She looked around, disoriented. She knew she was not in her room, but she didn't know what room she was in. As she became more aware of things, she realized that the room only had a door to serve as an exit. No window...she couldn't escape again. Standing up to examine the room, she started to panic a little.

'_What am I going to do! How can I get out of here now? Oh Chiaki...I know you are looking for me, what is taking so long? I don't want to revive Sephiroth...I just want to go home...please Chiaki, hurry...'_

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Kadaj right behind her. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she stiffened.

"Relax Kurocho. I am not going to hurt you." he whispered in her ear.

Unconsciously, she relaxed a little. She couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed the way he held her. She missed it.

Smiling, Kadaj brought his head down to her right shoulder, and started to gently kiss the area between her shoulder and her neck. Kurocho shivered and Kadaj smirked. He was enjoying this, even though he was fighting Sephiroth off in his mind. It seemed as though he couldn't keep his word to his brother to keep his hands off. Once Sephiroth made it known to him that he in fact loved Kurocho, he couldn't wait until she had woken up. He wanted to explore the feeling, and he was doing it in the only way he knew how.

Kurocho leaned her head back to rest upon Kadaj's shoulder. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way. She reached up and wrapped her right arm around Kadaj's head, and rested her left arm on one of his that was still around her waist. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't deny that she was falling for this incarnation of her love. He was so much like him, that she couldn't help herself. Before she knew what happened, she was turned around in Kadaj's arms, and his lips had captured hers in the first kiss she had had since she saw Sephiroth in Nibelheim so long ago.

Breaking apart their kiss, he looked at her. She still had her eyes closed. He now understood why Sephiroth had fallen in love with her. The same Sephiroth that was at that moment threatening to kill him. He let her go, and went downstairs. He couldn't think straight. He wanted to call Yazoo, but he wouldn't understand. He was probably busy with Chiaki now anyways...

Kadaj ended the kiss, much to Kurocho's dismay. She just stood there for a second, hoping that he would begin again. Instead, he let her go. When she opened her eyes, he was gone, the door shut and locked. She sighed and sat on the bed. She didn't quite know what happened, but she liked it. Where ever he got the knowhow to do that, she guessed that some of it came from Sephiroth himself. She wished more than anything that she could talk to Chiaki. But she wasn't here, nor would she understand how she could be falling for Kadaj. She didn't even know about Sephiroth. She would only be upset...

Kadaj just sat on the couch. He couldn't understand. What had gotten into him?

'**Exactly what I want to know...'**

Kadaj froze. He had almost forgotten that Sephiroth was even there. He could not talk to him. He would be ashamed, if he weren't so in love with Kurocho.

'_I get it now. I finally understand what it really means to love...'_

'**Oh really? What is your interpretation of it?'**

'_It means to love the other. Unconditionally. I realize, I would do anything for her... Even if it meant giving up everything so that you could be revived for her. Just to see her happy...'_

'**Is our little Kadaj getting a little soft? I think that you have forgotten, that was the plan originally. You knew from the beginning that you would have to give everything up for me. I expect no less now.'**

'_Do you even still really love her? Or do you just want her, only so she can be a pawn in your little game?'_

Kadaj winced and grabbed his head as Sephiroth mentally attacked him.

'**Insolent fool! How dare you imply that I don't love her! Kurocho was, and is, my life! I would not ask someone such an important question as I will, if I did not love them!'**

'_My apologies brother.'_

Sephiroth just 'hmph'd. He was angry, and Kadaj couldn't do anything to please him now. He realized that what he had said was wrong, even as he said it. He knew Sephiroth loved Kurocho, and Kurocho loved Sephiroth. It hurt him to think about it, but he was sure that during the kiss they shared upstairs, she was thinking of his brother. He wanted to hate her for that, but he found that he couldn't. He needed to talk to Yazoo, he was the one to go to for advice on things like this. But then again, how would he explain the nature of the questions? He couldn't tell Yazoo that he had fallen in love with Kurocho, Yazoo would criticize him. And he would say that they would never get their goal accomplished. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to let Kurocho out, but she would run away again. He didn't want that. He wanted her to stay with him forever.

"I am so sorry Kurocho..."


	11. Chapter 11

**X-Veritas**

By: Nefertiry Kaineferu & Sesshomaru's Princess

**Chapter Eleven: **_Emerald Eyes_

The cold water beat against her flesh and rolled down the innermost corners of her nude body. Chiaki was trying to wash away the sensation of Yazoo's flesh against her own-- she was trying hard to not become intoxicated by the simple memory and insane illogical longing to once more feel his body. Her once amber colored eyes now showed another power-- one she was not willing to embrace.

Chiaki turned the water to cold and allowed the merciless spray to stab her flesh. She almost did not feel the sharp drops of water. With a swift slam of her hand, she turned the spray off and got out of the shower. If this person she had become was tolerant to pain as she suspected, then she was better off being dead. **_Feeling_** was precisely what set her apart from _those_ genetically engineered _lunatics_.

The reflection in the mirror was repulsive. She took the dagger she had set in the sink and grabbed a chunk of her hair and sliced; new bangs were born. The contrast of her bright hair with those of her neon green eyes made her stand out more than ever and she hated the disgusted eyes of those who had nothing better to do but judge those who were different; those who breathed air of prejudice and stared after her like if she were some horrific insect were the people she did not want to confront.

Like a soldier going to battle, Chiaki armed her naked body with her leather attire in haste. Once fully clothed she exited the bathroom and walked out into the bedroom that had witnessed her weakness for Yazoo. He sat at the edge of the made bed, his silver hair covering his face and Chiaki's stomach churned.

That precise mysteriousness, the way she could never fathom his thoughts-- that was exactly what had her act so...

"Foolish."

Yazoo moved his head in the direction of her voice, but Chiaki was still unable to see his expression. Yet somehow, after what had happened between them she could almost envision the quirk of his brow at her random comment. This sudden vision scared her so much that she took a step back, as if distance could break whatever link had been established between them.

Chiaki saw his hands clench to fists and she wondered if he thought her words were meant to correspond to what had happened hours prior in the bed he now sat over. Shaking her head, she fumbled for words, but he was quicker.

"This changes nothing between us."

Chiaki's mouth snapped shut. An inexplicable amount of pain settled between her breasts and swelled to the point her lungs felt crushed and it was difficult to breathe. She could not even bring herself to respond to those words that for some reason tore her already fragile heart apart from her body.

He tilted his head further in her direction and now she could see his profile. Those perfectly beautiful lips kept stinging her soul with words that were so unkind.

"You and I could never be anything."

If her words had been stuck in her throat before, now those words had sunk into the deepest ends of her stomach where they joined the churning motion of hurt and anger that bubbled within her abdomen. Yazoo stood almost as fast as lightning, his hair whirled at the spun of his heels and his eyes fell harsh upon her slouched form.

"We will forget this ever happened."

The pain of his indifference had now transformed into a wild-fire of hatred that was really nothing more than resentment and she too clenched her fists at the side of her hips and glared her angry soul at him.

"I expected nothing more of you." she spat, "You are a great pretender."

Incredulous eyes widened at her, Yazoo took a step back and pointed both of his index fingers against his broad chest. "**I** am a _pretender_?" he chuckled in disbelief, "Coming from **you** the woman who swore she could not _love_."

Tears stung Chiaki's eyes, but she willed them to well in her sockets, "I do not love **you**."

For a moment she read pain in his gorgeous eyes, but the flicker vanished as quickly as it came. He only cleared his frown into a mask void of any expression. He put on his leather gloves and spoke in his calm manner.

"Call it love, call it sex, call it **sin**..." he looked at her, "But whatever you want to call it happened and now we must forget it ever did."

"Why?" she argued, "So you can live with your filthy conscious? What about **you**? Walking around pretending nothing bothers you and that no one can reach you? What of that pretense!"

"**Silence!**" he yelled the order.

Chiaki shrieked a curse and pulled the sheets from the bed exposing the crimson stain on the ivory colored bedspread. The tears she had willed to return from where they came from were now streaming down her cheeks. Pulling the bedspread sheets from the mattress she shoved them at Yazoo and sobbed.

"It meant **something**!" she screamed, "And because it_ meant_ something is why **I** want to forget!"

Taking her gunblade, Chiaki opened the door and walked out of the room. Her steps were clumsy as she went down the stairs and she tripped falling down several steps close to the landing. When not a single muscle ached, or bone broke she pushed herself off of the floor and ran out of the motel and into the city. The transformation made her stronger, yet she could not feel more emotionally weak. Just when she thought she would be able to run home free, a hand gripped her arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been looking for her for many hours. After realizing they were wasting time by searching together, Tifa opted to look on her own, while Cloud continued his search around the more dangerous parts of the city. It should be easy to spot the red-head; no one else had that color there. When he thought he lost all hopes of finding her, a woman stormed out of a motel, red hair flowing behind her like angry waves.

Without thinking, he sprinted towards her and pulled her arm, jerking her back from her jog. The woman whirled around ready to beat him away, but stopped mid-way when she saw his face. He frowned at her state; she was disheveled, crying, and obviously upset-- yet he could not see her eyes which were covered by thick long bangs. _New look..._

"Are you okay?" he questioned, loosening his hold of her arm.

"I'm fine."

With his free hand, he pushed her chin up, "What happened to you?"

"I need to be on my way." she struggled to break free from him.

"I can't let you do that."

"Why the hell not?" she asked brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

Cloud stared at the hue-- so alike those of Sephiroth and instantly he let her go. A smug smirk appeared on Chiaki's lips.

"Your eyes..."

She snorted, "This is my true color."

"Contacts before. But why?"

She looked away, "So no one would look at me the way you are now... with disgust."

Cloud cleared his throat and shook his head, "No, I'm just surprised. That's all." he held her hand, "I was looking all over for you."

Chiaki turned to him, "Why?"

"It would appear that someone saw Kurocho." he sighed, "And Kadaj."

Chiaki's eyes shone, "Where is she?"

"We don't know now for certain but... she was seen in the Sleeping Forest."

"I must go there."

"No, Kadaj reclaimed her."

"Dammit..." she hissed, "Why didn't anyone help her? Who found her? Who was foolish enough to not escort her from there?"

Cloud squeezed her hand, "Calm down, please. Blaming someone won't help us find her."

"_Us_?"

Cloud nodded and looked at the sky, "Come on, I said I'd meet Vincent back at six. We're already late."

Chiaki stared at him and he found himself smiling although there was no reason why he really should. Tugging her hand he beckoned her further. Finally Chiaki gave in and followed him back to his home and business.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yazoo had hesitated only one minute before he ran after her. One minute had been far too long as he could observe from the lobby of the motel. He positioned himself near a window giving him ample view of the street without being noticed. Chiaki had been found by Cloud.

He muttered a curse beneath his breath and fought the urge to run out there and kill the man for putting his hands on her. The spurt of jealousy was foreign to him, but once the sentiment settled he found it hard to push away.

He **needed** to take Chiaki back to Nibelheim to show her the supposed letter that Sephiroth had written to Kurocho.

"That is the only reason why I need to reclaim you..." he justified.

When he watched Chiaki go off with Cloud his heart boiled in rage. Yet he knew very well that he could not blow his cover. For one, Cloud was probably now aware of Kadaj's existence and that was dangerous enough; Cloud need not know he was also living. Yazoo had also promised Kadaj that he would not let Chiaki be taken by Cloud nor Vincent and that was exactly what he planned to do. He would wait until the night fell to take what was **_his_** from right under Cloud's nose.

"No one can have her." he hissed, "I will never allow it."


	12. Chapter 12

**X- Veritas**

by Nefertiry Kaineferu and Sesshoumaru's Princess

**Chapter 12:**

_The News of Kurocho_

Vincent had been waiting for Cloud and Tifa to return for around ten minutes now. He had been watching the kids play and was getting a little impatient. He was about to tell Marlene and Denzel that he was leaving, when he saw Cloud with a woman. He sighed softly in relief.

"Cloud." He nodded.

Cloud looked up momentarily distracted and half-smiled, "I found her."

Chiaki looked at Vincent and arched one brow, "And you are?"

Vincent leveled his gaze at her. "Kurocho failed to mention the possibility of your being rude. I'm Vincent Valentine."

Chiaki's eyes widened. "So you're the one who didn't bring her back"?

Cloud pulled Chiaki's arm back and narrowed his eyes, "I told you- we'll find her, take it easy."

Chiaki grumbled. "You don't need my name," she looked at Vincent, "you can just call me rude if you ever forget my name the way you forgot Kurocho."

Vincent glared at her. "I didn't forget her. Why do you think I am here? She has been waiting for you Chiaki. She told me that if she got out of there she didn't even know where she would go. She has no idea where the Hell you are. She is waiting."

Cloud held to Chiaki's arm, predicting the woman would snap. His grip was strong, yet not painful. Chiaki laughed, "Waiting where exactly?"

"I think you're being harsh on Vincent." Cloud said. "We're all going to help you."

Chiaki sighed. "I'm worried about her okay? It's been so long. I just want her safe- back home."

Vincent looked away. "She is safe. Of that I am sure. No harm will come to her. She is in the Sleeping Forest, where exactly, I don't know. I met up with her while she was on the run from Kadaj."

Chiaki's heart skipped a beat. "Running...from him? But she was not hurt–good, if he does something to her, I'll kill him."

Cloud nodded, "We'll find them both."

"When?" she asked.

"Soon I hope..." Vincent sighed, a little distracted. "It is vital that we find her."

Chiaki sensed that there was more to this. Why would they suddenly help her? "Why 'vital'?"

Vincent watched her face as he said the next few words.

"I heard rumors that it's not only Kadaj, but one of his brothers, Yazoo, as well. Kurocho knows what they are planning, but she didn't tell me what." he lied, not knowing what it would do for Chiaki to know that she was to revive Sephiroth.

At the mention of Yazoo's name, Chiaki visibly paled. Even if he was one of them, she could not betray him.

"No, those rumors are wrong." she stuttered. "We must get going...do we leave tomorrow?"

Cloud watched Chiaki quietly. "How can you be so sure, that Yazoo is not alive?"

Chiaki could not answer that.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "You would have to ask Cloud that. I can be there at any time. In fact, as soon as Tifa returns, I will be going back. I want to see if I can find Kurocho."

Chiaki nodded. "Then I am going with you."

Cloud shook his head. "We will set out at sunrise. Vincent will go on ahead."

"I agree with Cloud. It is too dangerous to go my way. I will not stand for you getting hurt. I know that if Kurocho ever found out, she would obliterate me." Vincent shook his head.

'_Or have Sephiroth kill me'_ he thought.

Reluctantly, Chiaki agreed. "Very well." she whispered. "But if you find her, please bring her back."

Vincent nodded. "Of course. I give you my word, if I find her, I will bring her here."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurocho still couldn't wrap her mind around what happened. Why had she allowed it to happen? How could she do that to the one she loves?

'_That's easy. Kadaj is almost the same as Sephiroth. As for the one I love...he is dead. I still won't revive him...but it is getting so hard. I don't know how long I can keep saying no. I miss him so much. But I can't. He'll just die again...and I will hurt even more. Especially if Chiaki finds out I love him in the first place...'_

Kurocho started pacing. She needed Chiaki to come for her before she revived him...albeit it would be a little against her will, but also a little willingly. The more she was around Kadaj, the more she missed Sephiroth. She knew it sounded crazy, with him being insane and all, but she really missed him. She had thought that, before the Nibelheim incident, that they would get married and have a happy, though a little abnormal, life. That was all she ever wanted. She sat down on the bed again, and tried to think of a way she could possibly escape, as hard as it would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadaj couldn't take much more. He wanted to let Kurocho out and continue that which they had started upstairs. Unfortunately, that would not happen. Sephiroth was pissed, and continuing stuff like that with Kurocho would only upset him more. If he let Kurocho out, it would upset him. Either way, he was in a lose-lose situation. He wanted to do anything to make her happy. If only he could convince her to summon Sephiroth without the letter...but he knew it would never work. She was dead set on not doing it, and he couldn't force to do so even if he wanted to. He would hurt her, and then Sephiroth would be mad, and then all Hell would break loose.

'_What am I going to do...?'_

A small smile crept upon his face. He realized that he didn't care if Sephiroth was mad or not. If he was just going to disappear anyways, why not have some fun before he goes? He stood up and walked up the stairs to the room he had put Kurocho in.

Quietly unlocking the door, he stepped in to find Kurocho asleep against the wall by the bed.

'_She is so beautiful. Must I really disappear...in order to let another have her?_

'**Idiot. She is not yours to begin with. She was always mine. It was pure misfortune that you happened to fall in love with her. I don't know what you are thinking even coming here. She is mine, and I will not let you touch her again.'**

'_What if she wants it? What if I don't start it? Then who will you blame?'_

'**You fool. You are here and thus tempting her. If she gives in, I blame you. You have no business here.'**

'_You would blame me for her weakness? How fair is that?'_

'**Don't you dare even imply that she is weak. If she gives in, it is due to the fact that you remind her of me. Given that, can you blame her? I know she misses me as much as I do her. Don't touch her or I will make it so you will be begging for her to summon me just so you can have some peace.'**

'_I ask again Sephiroth, what if she is the one that wants it? Who am I do deny her, that which she longs for? She has not had contact like this since you, she deserves some. At least it is from someone who loves her...'_

Sephiroth was silent. As much as he hated it, he realized that Kadaj had a point. He sighed in resignation.

'**So be it. But remember, it is only fleeting pleasure for you. I will make sure that she remembers me, and me alone.'**

'_As you wish Sephiroth. And I must thank you.'_

Sephiroth snorted. He needed no thanks. He would let his incarnation have some fun, as long as he didn't go too far.

Kadaj bent down and lightly stroked Kurocho's face. "Kurocho. Kurocho, wake up."

She groaned and stirred. When she opened her eyes, she came face-to-face with the Mako green eyes she had been dreaming of.

"Kadaj." she whispered.

He smiled. Not being able to help himself, he brought his hand up around the back of her neck and pulled her into another kiss.

Immediately, Kurocho responded, kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He stood up, then sat down on the bed, positioning Kurocho on his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her waist. Sensing her need for air, he broke the kiss and

started on her neck and shoulder again.

Kurocho leaned her head down to rest on Kadaj's shoulder. She felt like she betrayed Sephiroth every time she kissed Kadaj, but she couldn't help herself. She missed the contact and he kissed her at least as good as Sephiroth did in her memories. She sat there and let him do as he wished. She was helpless against him, and he knew it.

Kadaj slowly went from her neck to her shoulder and back again. He wanted to go further, but he would not allow himself that. She deserved to have that with the one she truly loved. He decided then, to just sit and hold her. So he did. He just sat there with Kurocho in his lap, locked in his arms. He would not let her go. Regardless if that meant that she would remain in this room until Sephiroth was summoned or not. He would not let anyone find her. The only one who could make him let go of her, for any reason, was Sephiroth himself. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes when he realized that Kurocho had fallen asleep again. He had made sure to lock the door when he came in, so if she awoke before he did, then she would not escape. Thinking of what just transpired, he fell asleep, content, for the first time in he didn't know how long.


	13. Chapter 13

**X-Veritas**

by Nefertiry Kaineferu & Sesshomaru's Princess

**Chapter Thirteen:** _Back to Yesterday_

Ridiculous. It was absolutely ridiculous that in a matter of simply _hours_ this Chiaki woman had managed to disappear. Jealousy aside, Tifa was actually quite moved by the story of the red-head in search of her long-time friend. At one point those same feelings had plagued her and she was thankful Cloud was besides her-- yet Tifa could not so easily forget that the woman had stirred some emotions other than pity in Cloud.

She was no fool. The way he looked at Chiaki that day she watched them by the window was simply...

He had never looked at _her_ like that before-- or at least, she had never noticed. Tifa sighed. It was virtually impossible for her to desire another man that was not him and adding more competition to the group would only darken her chances. Aeris had been danger enough-- although Cloud could not be blamed for loving such a pure hearted woman. In fact, Tifa could not bring herself to hating Aeris for having stolen his heart at one point.

_He will probably never forget Aeris..._

The only thing that _really_ should have been worrying the kick-boxer was the news that the insane Kadaj was still alive. The last time the nutcase had been free, he had caused more than enough headaches-- especially with the revival of Sephiroth. Now that he was holding an innocent woman hostage, Tifa could only imagine the dark plans he was brewing in that skewd mind of his.

_At least we're gonna deal with only one of them..._

Tifa's eyes caught onto a cloaked figure. It was impossible to tell if the person was a man or a woman, but it was worth following the lead to find out. Her mouth opened to call out Chiaki's name but Tifa decided against it. Instead with careful steps, she followed the shady figure and noted the person was heading back to her home. An unconscious frown fell upon her face as she chased the figure whom now she was certain was definitely male. The way he walked, the height of his frame-- everything about him was _masculine_.

And he was keen. He jerked his head around, looking behind his shoulder and Tifa was forced to blend into the crowd in hopes of not being recognized by those insanely intimidating mako green eyes. A gasp caught in her throat at the realization of the man's identity. Those flowing long silver locks and gracious bangs could belong to none other than...

"Yazoo..."

_**He is also alive!**_

The man kept looking over his shoulder for several seconds before proceeding forward. Yet Tifa could not bear to follow him any longer-- it was precisely clear where he was going. Either Yazoo planned to kidnap Chiaki, or he was planning to settle the score with Cloud-- however Tifa had a strong suspicion that the latter was not Yazoo's motive. The man was far more sensible than his brother Kadaj.

Tifa took a detour, hoping that it would allow her to reach the business first than Yazoo. Whatever the man's intentions were, no one was prepared for them at the house. After several minutes she broke through the front door and locked it behind her. Cloud and Chiaki were talking about Kurocho and she took a moment to catch her breath.

"Tifa... what's wrong?" Cloud asked, concern written over his face.

"It's not just Kadaj we have to worry about." Tifa stuttered, "I just saw Yazoo."

"What?" Cloud asked, looking at Chiaki, "We have got to get moving..."

Tifa nodded, "He's coming this way too. I don't know what his intentions are."

"You must have been mistaken." Chiaki said, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

Tifa arched one brow, "What happened to your eyes?" she asked, "And I'm not mistaken, I **saw** him."

Cloud turned to Chiaki, "You sure you were not being followed into the city?"

Chiaki paled, "This is my eye color-- natural." she replied and turned to Cloud, "No. I'm sure of it."

Tifa crossed her arms, "You sure about that Chiaki? You look pretty mortified to me."

Cloud glared at Tifa. "This is not the time to be making accusations. Lock all the doors Tifa, I'm going to check up on the kids."

He looked at Chiaki, "I assume you know how to fight," he pointed at the weapon she carried, "If he comes in-- hold him off until I get here, understood?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone had seen him. He was _certain._ He knew that Kadaj would be displeased but at this point in time he did not really care. He was starting to get irritated at how long everything was taking. Yazoo needed to take Chiaki to Nilbelheim and that was precisely what he was going to do.

He stood now-- hood masking the determination on his face-- before the entrance of Cloud's little delivery business. And inside he could see her, standing there with her beautiful face and penetrating gaze on him. A small smile surfaced on his lips and he extended out his hand toward her. Chiaki looked over her shoulders, as if making sure she was alone, before she walked to the front door-- unlocked it-- and stepped out.

"Leave." she urged, "They know you're alive. Tifa saw you."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Come on. We are going."

Chiaki shook her head, "No. They're taking me to find Kurocho-- I'm not missing this opportunity."

"Come with me, Chiaki. There is nothing worthy for you to find."

Chiaki's eyes narrowed, "She is my friend-- like my sister-- that is plenty worthy of finding."

He chuckled, "You think that she trusts you?"

"Of course she does, she's waiting for me!"

"Kurocho has lied to you all of her life, Chiaki."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Did she ever tell you why she never married or took note of another man?" Yazoo hissed.

Chiaki shook her head.

"Because she could never forget the one man that she loved."

"What?"

Yazoo smiled, "She loved **him** Chiaki." he whispered, "She loved him how she will never love again. She is lonely and broken without him and for this reason she is with Kadaj."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your dear Kurocho is in love with Sephiroth." Yazoo admitted, "Do you still wish to save her from what she desires?"

Chiaki stumbled, "You... are_ lying_."

"I can take you back there-- to where her **love **for him was _born_-- and I can show you with evidence."

Chiaki's lips trembled, "I refuse to believe you."

"If after seeing all that I have to show you-- you still wish to find her-- then I personally will take you to her."

Chiaki stumbled towards him and Yazoo was happy to see her take the hand he was still offering. She was shaking in his embrace but he loved her when she was weakened. It allowed him to feel like her protector. He kissed the top of her head and caressed her back. He had succeeded in planting the seed of doubt in Chiaki's heart and this pleased him.

"That is why she allowed herself to be recaptured." he whispered in her ear, "Because Kadaj reminds her of him... because out of all of us, he is the most like Sephiroth. So let me take you back to Nibelheim and show you..."

He felt her tense under his arms, "I don't want them to see you here."

"Why does it matter if they see me?"

"I don't want them to hurt you." she sobbed.

He squeezed her in his arms, "Have you too... fallen in love... with the very humans you despise?"

She buried her face into his chest and simply cried. He could sense her confusion and her disappointment, but all of this was needed if their plans to revive Sephiroth were to succeed. He once again carried her in his arm and walked away. It was time that Chiaki and him took that long awaited trip to Nibelheim, where Chiaki would uncover the secret romance of her best friend and her most hated nemesis; Sephiroth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After locking all of the doors, windows, and passages Tifa returned to where she had left Chiaki; in the lobby. Cloud was the only person she found and he was deep in thought-- a newspaper in his hands. She leaned against the counter and sighed. Chiaki had obviously left.

"Where is she?" she asked, for the sake of breaking the silence.

Cloud shrugged, "Dunno. This is all too weird."

"I don't trust her."

Cloud gave her a look, "I'm concerned for the two of them; Kurocho and Chiaki."

"I don't believe her eyes are naturally green-- they're like..."

"Don't even remind me." he pleaded.

"What if she's on their side?"

Cloud shrugged again, "I think she's on the side of truth."

With a shaky hand Cloud handed Tifa the newspaper and sighed. "Project Veritas."

Tifa furrowed her brows and opened the periodical, scanning the content of the report with an estranged look on her face. She could feel Cloud staring at her and this made the read more uncomfortable.

_Exiled inhabitants of Nibelheim speak about "the truth." They are on a quest to gather evidence to support their tale by forming an army they are calling X-Veritas; a group of people out to remind other residents of this small town about the reality of events that took place many years ago._

_Founder of Project Veritas explains that Nibelheim had been destroyed completely and then rebuilt by ShinRa with the bargain of oblivion and silence from the survivors of the tragedy._

_"They came in and offered us restoration and in exchange we were to forget-- allowed to be brainwashed into believing nothing happened. Some agreed, but some like me and the core members of X-Veritas were exiled for denial of agreement. It's time the world heard about the truth-- it's time we all **remember**."_

_X-Veritas is gathering in many cities across the globe in hopes of finding more exiled survivors or protagonists of this horrific tale. _

Tifa put the newspaper on the counter, shutting her eyes against the haunting letters that read behind her closed eye lids. She felt Cloud put his hand on her shoulder and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"Chances are she went to Nibelheim... I don't know what to believe anymore." he said.

"That is without mentioning the supposed corruption of the life stream." she whispered.

Cloud sighed, "Another scam perhaps?"

It was Tifa's turn to shrug, "There have been reports of infected crops... where is this world coming to?"

"We need a savior I say."

"Or a new planet." Tifa said, smiling a little.

"I think a savior would be easier to find..." he smiled as well, "But this is not the time to be joking. Things are definitely not going well-- it's time we stop denying the world is not on its way to recovery."

"You mean it's time to fight again?"

"Something like that." he said, "And we're going to need all the help we can get. No more hiding."

"I love to hear those words." she smiled, "This is the Cloud that I love."

She watched him blush and this only broadened her smile. If they all worked together there might be a chance for this dying world yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**X-Veritas**

By: Nefertiry Kaineferu and Sesshoumaru's Princess

Chapter 14:

Vincent had left shortly after his conversation with Cloud and Chiaki. He decided not to wait for Tifa, finding Kurocho was too important to everything. He stopped walking. He couldn't understand his sudden obsession with finding this girl. What did it matter to him what happened to her? He...did care. He didn't know why, but he did. He wasn't gonna worry about it right now. All that mattered was finding her.

'_I honestly didn't know that the Sleeping Forest was this big...you think I would after all this time...'_

* * *

Kadaj awoke to Kurocho still asleep in his lap. Realizing what would happen if he was found by Yazoo, had he decided to come here, he carefully laid Kurocho on the bed and left. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the whole situation. He loved her, but it was making his resolve to summon Sephiroth start to crumble. He decided. His resolve was solid now, he was going to have Kurocho summon Sephiroth, he had to.

'_I can't afford to love her...it will screw everything up.'_

'**So, what are you going to do then?'**

'_Whatever it takes.'_

'**If you hurt her...'**

'_What are you going to do about it Sephiroth? You can't do anything other than cause me to have a headache. I am getting so tired of have you hang around in my head. As soon as possible, you are gone.'_

'**You ungrateful little wretch! I swear to you, if you hurt her in anyway, I will make you pay.'**

'_Oh really? How is that? When you get here, I am gone. How exactly are you going to make me pay?'_

'**The only thing you love more than Kurocho, is Mother.'**

Kadaj started. What was he trying to do? Mother was dead, wasn't she?

'**That is what you think.'**

'_She's alive?!'_

'**You don't know do you...?'**

'_Tell me!'_

'**No.'**

Kadaj sighed. He knew he was not going to get answers from him. He just settled down and figured out what he was going to do about Kurocho. Pacing, he realized that the only way to keep anything from happening, he had to risk pissing off Sephiroth. He was going to also break Kurocho's heart. Just as much, if not more so, then when she finds out that Chiaki hates her for loving Sephiroth. But it will wait until then...

Kurocho woke to find herself alone. Sitting up and looking around, she found no sign of Kadaj anywhere.

"Where did he go? And why did he leave so suddenly? Did I do something...?" Kurocho shook her head. "Of course I did. I kissed him, again, then I fell asleep on him. He probably hates me..."

'_Wait. Why do I care? Why am I so upset at that prospect? I want to get out of here, and if he hates me, he might let me go...but still'_

Kurocho's heart ached at the thought that Kadaj might hate her. She didn't want him to hate her, just let her go. She looked around the room again, and noticed that the door was again locked. She was again trapped. Not knowing what to do, she sat on the bed and began to cry.

"Chiaki...Sephiroth...I wish one of you were here...One of you to lend me your strength and wisdom. Maybe then I would be able to figure out a way to get Kadaj to let me go...Chiaki...where are you? What got you so hung up that it would take you this long...? Of course, if I wasn't so weak, I could get out of this myself...Sephiroth, what would you think of me now that I have given up on my martial arts? If I had kept them up, I could have been gone by now..."

She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them. Burying her head in her arms, she started sobbing. She had been with Kadaj for two and a half weeks, and she couldn't take it anymore. The one thing she hadn't done, was cry.

She had been strong, even when they were in Edge and so close to help, she didn't cry. Having been that strong for this long had taken it's toll on her...


	15. Chapter 15

**X-Veritas**

By: Nefertiry Kaineferu & Sesshoumaru's Princess

**Chapter 15: **_Journey down Nibelheim_

The sun was setting by the time they reached the small restored town. Inhabitants were not as friendly as Chiaki had once remembered. Perhaps because now, two emerald green eyed strangers wandered around, obviously seeking something. Chiaki could not help notice the banners outside many of the humble homes and businesses. Strange signs that encouraged rebellion and the journey towards truth; such words seemed appropriate for the mission at hand. Unconsciously, at some point, Yazoo had taken firm hold of her hand as if to ensure that she wouldn't flee from him. Chiaki in return, clasped it with equal force and similar fear. This town rumbled memories within her mind and stirred her heart into a restless dance that pulsated through her body. He never spoke at her, as they made their way into the local lodging house. The town had grown, if only a little. Commerce was more prominent and enriched the lives of the inhabitants. This surely was a prospering town, almost a mirage in comparison to the ruin and filth of the rest of the world, especially Edge.

Both crossed the threshold, Yazoo advancing several steps forward to meet the clerk of the lodging house. Smiles were not needed to be traded, instead a suspicious brow rose on the forehead of the woman behind the desk. Chiaki noticed the rustic design and decor, so when the clerk began typing on a touch sensitive hologram keypad, it took her by evident surprise. Eyes widened a little at the sight of old country mixing with modern technology-- and expensive technology nontheless. Where this seemingly poor lodge managed to attain such funds for electronic devices was beyond her. Yazoo slid a card over the counter to the waiting hand of the woman. Only then did the lady finally smile, reading something on the virtually transparent screen.

"Welcome sir." she said, voice warm, "The Lodge thanks you for your past contribution. Your room is ready."

A generic name for a hospitality business was even more bizarre. Usually owners invented catchy names to go with the type of business; to draw more clients and attain growth. However this "The Lodge" didn't seem to mind using common names, or greetings; the only interesting things of the woman's welcome was the comment about the past contribution. Perhaps they allowed lodging to anyone and everyone so long as a generous contribution was made. Or perhaps the business used funds from evil yet influential people to run their secretly high-tech rendezvous. No elevator for three stories was also bizarre, but once Chiaki got on the first step of the stairs, it began to move. Mechanical, quick, and soundless-- the two of them were transported from lobby to third floor hallway in a matter of seconds. This was all so surprising; what had happened to Nibelheim?

"Surprised at the changes?" Yazoo inquired softly.

Chiaki only nodded.

He led her down the hall, to the left, down some more, then the right, down a long way, then another right until the end of that corridor and finally a door. How the length of a seemingly small structure as The Lodge had appeared from the outside could expand and become so complex inside, Chiaki could not begin to guess. Questioning it now was stupid, so she slipped into the room and was relieved of having to shut the door as it did so automatically. The room was not impressive; the same wooden decor, rustic appeal of the countryside, but Chiaki guessed not all was what it seemed. It would only take little time to uncover some trendy new gadget behind the wall or under the bed, or wherever there was purpose for technology.

A box rested on the bed. It looked like it had been delivered by courier. Yazoo's gloved hand pointed at it and he nodded at her. Inching closer, Chiaki read the name outside. She didn't recognize the mailer or the recipient, but she figured Yazoo wouldn't use his name or anything that could link the contents to him particularly-- and yet the box was in _his _room. Brows furrowed and she stopped her forward approach. These were probably the so called love letters between Kurocho and Sephiroth.

"I'm not interested."

He shrugged, extracting a pocket knife and cutting the tape. He opened the box, dumped the letters, and sat by the bed. Legs crossed, he took a random folded sheet and began to read, "_Dear Kurocho, It has been a week since I last heard from you. I am quite concerned. I hope that all is well with you and that you... have not forgotten about our relationship. Is this silence because Chiaki has found out? ---"_

"Stop." Chiaki said.

Yazoo raised his eyes to lock onto hers, "But I must continue, now it gets interesting."

"No."

"Do you believe me now?"

Chiaki shook her head, but went towards the mess of letters and began to read on her own. Each sheet, each of the words, further wounded her heart. To realize her best friend had kept this from her... that she loved a damned killer. **The killer of their families.** To realize that the person whom she loved like a sister had betrayed her with her most hated enemy. Chiaki fell onto the bed, crushing the sheets underneath her weight. So much had gone wrong; from Kurocho's lies, to her transformation.

"Do you see why she has stayed with Kadaj?"

"Because she still loves... Sephiroth."

"And do you see what she plans to help Kadaj with?"

"The revival of Sephiroth... but how? It's impossible."

Yazoo looked away, feeling terrible for the pain he was causing her, for the magnitude of these lies. He gripped the sheets of the bed, "It is not impossible. She has the power."

"But he's a murderer!" Chiaki sobbed, "He killed our people."

Yazoo winced, slowly turning his gaze to her. "I am a murderer as well." he whispered, "I am as much Sephiroth's blood as Kadaj is... I am a piece of the man you hate."

"You're not evil, Yazoo... I know your heart." she reached up, put her palm over his heart, "You are different from them."

He placed his hand over hers and squeezed it, "I am no different. You are just blinded by what you feel for me."

"You were reborn for a reason, Yazoo... you can be better." she pleaded, "I saved you. I did it for a reason as well."

He chuckled, "I was reborn to once again become a part of Sephiroth." he kissed her hand, "You saved me because you are a kind soul."

"Take me to her." Chiaki begged, "I need to hear it for myself..."

He placed a palm on her forehead, eyes softening at her plea, "Sleep now."

Chiaki's muscles relaxed. She knew what he was doing, but allowed the sleep to take her under. For now, strangely alike the man, she felt safe with him. Somehow, Chiaki knew that she would never be harmed even if Yazoo's motives were not her own. Their love was star crossed, but she would be by his side until the time came for both of them to face off in battle. If she were to die by anyone's hands, she would only be satisfied by dying at Yazoo's hand.

---

Yazoo watched her slip into unconsciousness and placed her comfortably on the bed. Covering her with the blankets, he removed stray locks from her beautiful face. He loved her; a feeling he had never allowed himself to feel. He owed her his life and by consequence was bound to her. If only she could also convert her beliefs as her genes had. If only she would join their plans. He extracted his cellular phone and dialed Kadaj's number. He was due to report.

"Brother." he spoke, "Yes, I have Chiaki with me once more. And she has fallen for our trap..."

----

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, a short update to get the ball back rolling!


	16. Chapter 16

**X-Veritas**

by Nefertiry Kaineferu & Sesshoumaru's Princess

**Chapter 16: The Gift from Sephiroth **

Kurocho wiped her eyes and checked her watch. It had been 2 hours since she woke up and broke down crying.

"Ok Kurocho, get a hold of yourself. What would Chiaki say if she saw you crying your eyes out?" Kurocho stood up. "I have to see if I can figure out a way out of here. If I try to escape again, Kadaj will catch me, again. I wish I could contact Vincent. But there is no way I could. I don't even know if he is even still in this forest. Think Kurocho."

* * *

Kadaj had been pacing for the past 2 hours. He hadn't heard from Sephiroth since he implied that Mother was alive. He looked towards the stairs, wondering if Kurocho was awake yet. He was about to go up and check up on her, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and he smiled slightly.

"Tell me you have Chiaki." He said tiredly.

"Brother." Yazoo said from the other end. "Yes, I have Chiaki with me once more. And she has fallen for our trap."

"Excellent. I will be expecting you two soon." He hung up the phone then. Finally, the pieces to their plan were falling into place.

'**It's about time. I am tired of waiting.'**

'_So, you finally decided to say something. I was hoping I had heard the last of you two hours ago.'_

Sephiroth just snorted. '**You're lucky I am not in the mood to deal with you.'**

Kadaj sighed and sat on the couch. He was getting tired of dealing with him, and his feelings for Kurocho.

'_The sooner Yazoo and Chiaki get here, the sooner they can fight and Sephiroth can be free. And so can I...'_

* * *

Vincent had been wondering around for a few hours, not finding anything suspicious. He leaned against a tree to sort out his thoughts.

'_I don't understand it. What has possessed me to so fervently search for this girl? I know Cloud, Chiaki and the others want me to search for her, given that I live here, and know this place best, but why do I want to? Why do I care? Is it because she is the key to the revival of Sephiroth? If we get her, will she still revive him?'_

Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head free of the thoughts. He didn't have time to think about all of that now. He had to find Kurocho, and get her back to Edge. He made a promise to Chiaki that he would. He sighed and began walking again. He had searched the

entire forest in the past few hours, and found nothing.

* * *

Kurocho had been checking every square inch of the room she was in for 20 minutes. Sighing, she sat on the bed and pulled out the necklace that she always wore. She had gotten it from Sephiroth a year ago. At least, that is what the box it came in said. It was a silver chain, with a marble sized, black stone hanging from it. She wasn't quite sure what the stone was, but it was pretty. She kept it with her always, and never let Chiaki see it. It was like, that stone, was the only thing she had left of Sephiroth. She cherished it, more than anything else she owned. Kurocho walked around the room again, holding onto the necklace, wishing she could get out of the room, find Chiaki, and resume the life she had before this crazy idea of reviving Sephiroth found her in the form of Kadaj. She sat on the bed and sighed, she knew that Kadaj was never going to let her go, and since she escaped the first time, Kadaj was more careful as to where she stayed.

* * *

Kadaj was pacing. He really wanted to go up and see Kurocho see if they could pick up where they left off. He turned to the stairs, and decided to go up. The only thing holding him back was Sephiroth. Again. And, once again, he decided he didn't care what Sephiroth thought.

'_I need to see her. I need to see if we can pick up where we left off. This may be the only chance I get for something like this.'_

'**Don't blame me if she gets mad. Or if I do. You are pushing your luck, and treading on thin ice. Remember, I may not be able to kill you, but I can make your life a living hell until I get there.'**

'_I remember. Just leave me alone. I'll take care of it. This plan will not fail. I swear it.'_

'**That is what I am afraid of. It had better not. I need it to succeed.'**

'_I didn't fail last time did I?'_

'**You almost did. And that was too close. Had you waited a second longer, you would've failed.'**

'_But I didn't! That is the point! I didn't fail you then and I won't fail you now.'_

'**You had better not. Unfortunately, I have to rely on your incompetence. Fortunately Yazoo is slightly more competent than you.'**

'_Shut up Sephiroth. You haven't done anything to help the situation at all, now have you?!'_

Sephiroth was silent.

'_That is what I thought. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Kurocho.'_

With that, he walked upstairs to the room he had put her in. When he got there, he heard movement inside. He smiled. He was glad that she was awake, so now he could talk to her without having to wake her up. He heard the bed springs squeak, signaling that she had sat on it. After another moment or two, he unlocked the door and walked in, closing and locking the door behind him. He put the key in an inside pocket of his leather outfit.

Kurocho looked up at him and let her necklace drop back down to where it was supposed to be. She didn't want him to know that she had it. She didn't know what he would do if he found out. Unfortunately, she was about to find out.

"Kurocho, what is that?" Kadaj asked.

"Nothing Kadaj."

"Nothing? If it was nothing, you wouldn't care if I saw it. You are trying to hide if from me, so it must be something."

"What it is, doesn't concern you Kadaj. It doesn't concern anyone but me."

"Not even Chiaki?"

"Especially not Chiaki. She doesn't need to know what it is, or that I have it."

"What is it?"

"I'm not quite sure. I got it from Sephiroth a year ago. All the note said was that it was from him, not what it was. Just that he wanted me to have it."

Kadaj's eyebrow twitched. "You got it from Sephiroth? What could he have possibly wanted you to have? What could be so important?"

"I don't know why it is important to him, but it is important to me because it came from him!"

With that, Kadaj walked over to the bed and pulled out her necklace to look at it.

"This looks like Materia."

'**She kept it. Good. She has been keeping safe from Strife and his friends, without either one of them ever knowing it. It may not work for it's intended purpose, but it still has some magic left.'**

Kadaj winced at what Sephiroth said. It was Materia, and apparently, a very special kind. Kadaj dropped the necklace back to where it belonged.

"Whatever it is, you had better keep it safe. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your gift from your _precious_ Sephiroth, now would we?"

"Kadaj? What is it? Why are you upset?"

"Shut up woman! Any chance you had, even the smallest bit of one, of being let go, or escaping, has just been washed down the drain." Kadaj unlocked and opened the door. "Get comfortable Kurocho. You are going to be here awhile." with that, Kadaj slammed the door shut and locked it again.

Kurocho was in shock. "He might've let me go? What changed his mind? On either account...what would've made him let me go, and what changed his mind about it? Was it because I still love Sephiroth? But, isn't his plan to revive Sephiroth? I am so confused..."

* * *

Kadaj stalked down the stairs and grabbed his cell. He contemplated throwing it across the room, but then he would have no way of communicating with Yazoo, and vice versa. Instead, he punched Yazoo's number and waited for him to answer.

"Brother, it's me." he said. "I need you and Chiaki to hurry it up before I kill the only method of reviving Sephiroth. I have had it with her. She is getting harder to control."

After he hung up the phone, he sat back on the couch and tried to relax.


End file.
